


Babyblade

by Big__Cheesing__Mirrors



Series: Babyblade Universe [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family, Friendship, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors/pseuds/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors
Summary: Dream and Technoblade adopt a baby together and their friends get to meet her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Babyblade Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118060
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1477
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship them irl, that’s weirdchamp, and I would not want them to be pressured into a relationship. This is purely fiction and for fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few to visit their new baby are the sleepy boys

It had been something that needed a lot of getting used to; getting up at random times in the night and being ready to drop something at the drop of a dime. The exhaustion that didn't seem to stop and the personal hygiene that didn't exist anymore? 

Difficult. It was difficult.

But there are things that Technoblade knows he wouldn't replace.

For example, waking up late in an empty bed wasn't a particularly new occurrence, with Dream not being able to stay in bed for long after waking up, but waking up and going downstairs to see his lover quietly rocking on his heels with a baby in his arms looking content with his life? That was new.

At first, he hadn't been so sure on having a baby, especially since it was so young but he knew the moment Dream held the child that he wasn't going to be able to deny Dream this.

The look Dream had when he stared down at the baby had made his entire heart constrict and ache. The love in Dream's eyes was too sweet. 

The small "Hi baby," that flowed out of Dream's mouth and the following cooing sound that came from the baby shattered all his resolute for not having the baby.

When they had to leave the place that had their baby Dream's hand got tighter around his and, when he glanced over at his partner, tears were starting to well in his eyes.

He remembers holding Dream at that moment and the love he felt for the man in his arms increase somehow.

"I know but we'll need to get all the papers and a room ready first," The choking sound that came from Dream's throat as he quickly pulled back to look Techno in the eyes made him smile.

"No way, no way." He had echoed a few times before scanning Techno's face. "Oh my god! Yes! Holy shit."

The last words had been muffled by Techno's hoodie, well it was Dream's but you know finders keepers as the rule goes. The sob that came from Dream after that surprised him though.

Knowing it was Dream was the only thing that kept him from cringing away from the crying man. It didn't matter how much he knew his partner was emotional he couldn't handle people crying but he tried for Dream.

A couple of months had gone by before the couple had everything they needed to be able to adopt the baby. But the moment Technoblade was handed the child by his lover, Techno knew there was no going back.

They called her Emma; Dream liked the name.

It had been a struggle to get used to and the little one had led to a couple of arguments but Techno knew it was because they didn't have the energy to communicate effectively as they usually did.

But they hadn't yet allowed anyone over, something about letting her get adjusted Dream had said.

After the couple had deemed the little one ready they started making plans on inviting others around, the first on the list was his own family.

It was only through incessant asking, on their behalf, Techno wouldn't beg for them, that they were first but he didn't think Dream minded.

Seeing Dream downstairs sat in a rocking chair with Emma made him smile before approaching.

"She wake you up?" 

"Nah, I woke up then went to check on her," Dream looked up towards him and the tired eyes caught his attention.

He leaned down and kissed Dream before grinning. "Can't believe you woke our daughter up to take her downstairs."

Dream's little kettle laugh sounded for a minute before he manoeuvred Emma onto just one of his arms so he could playfully smack Techno's arm.

He gasped. "I can't believe your Daddy just hit me, kid," Emma babbled in response and he nodded his head. "You're absolutely right, execution is the only logical punishment."

Dream scoffed before laughing and he couldn't help but let the smile cross his own face.

"Here, you have your child," Dream huffed, moving to make it easier for Techno to take her. "Do you want coffee or a drink?"

"I could do with some coffee, please," he answered slinking into the seat Dream had previously been occupying.

"Do you know when everyone's coming over?" He yelled to the blonde before quietly apologising to his daughter.

"Should be soon."

Techno felt a wave of guilt fill him as Dream said that. He didn't have time to help Dream set up around the house?

"Don't pity yourself, it doesn't look good on you king," Dream teased as he came back in with a cup and setting it on the side.

"You're just jealous that I'm the one with the clout," he joked.

"Speaking of, I forgot that I haven't been on social media or uploaded anything in a while and George said people think I'm dead," The rolling of Dream's eyes was clear as he sat down on the floor.

"God imagine how they would react-"

"How did some nerd like Dream get with the king of Minecraft Technoblade and then coerce him into having a baby," he snickered, Dream audibly scoffed before shaking his head, chuckling to himself.

"You realise you can do streams and videos though, right?" Techno asked looking over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah but if I'm streaming she could start crying and I don't want them to know that. Not yet at the very least." Dream rubbed the back of his neck.

Techno manoeuvred to be able to grab his cup and bring it up to have a drink before looking at his partner slyly.

"You just play it off as the baby you gave birth to from your tweets," He watched down as Dream's ears got red. 

"Yeah, well you... uh, shut up," Dream pouted.

"That was lame, babe," He snorted.

Dream smiled and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Hair is getting long Dream." Dream grabbed at his hair and pulled it back in a mimic of putting his hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, it is," Dream hummed.

"Here, hold Emma and sit here," Techno said, pointing between his legs.

Dream laughed and picked her out of his arms before sitting down.

Techno brushed his fingers through his hair and separated it into three and started braiding it.

"How did you learn how to braid hair?"

"Let my hair grow for a while once and I wanted to know what to do when Emma's bigger," He explained, leaning over Dream's shoulder to look at their daughter then tying the end with a hairband he had on his wrist.

"Ah," Techno snorted at the short response, watching Dream trace Emma's eyebrow with a thumb. "She has your expressions, it's cute."

"You calling me cute, nerd?" He reaches down over Dream's shoulder to stroke their daughter's cheek, watching as she scrunches her nose up.

Dream looked up at him, eyes soft and loving.

"And if I am?"

"You've foiled my plan, I have nothing."

Dream hummed before looking over to the door and staring for a second.

"What? Some sixth sense going off?" Just as he finished his sentence a knock sounded from the door.

"What! Hacks, cheating! Rigged!" He called from the chair as Dream gave a cocky grin, getting up and handing him Emma.

He got to the door and opened it, smiling.

"Hello-"

"Dude, you look awful!" Tommy's exclamation made him snort.

"Careful there Tommy, that mans now a father, gotta cut him some slack," He called, watching as Dream shook his head and moved to the side to let them in.

"Well don't you look comfy there Techno," Phil laughed as he came in.

"Of course, only the best for my spawn,"

"God, it's so weird to think of you two as dads now. Fucking hell, I couldn't even imagine you two together," Wilbur laughs shoulder bumping Dream as he walked past.

The blonde gave a fake nasty look before laughing. 

"It's all in my charm Wil, Dream simply couldn't resist me," Dream raised an eyebrow before returning to his spot on the floor.

The others shared a confused look, reminding Techno that he'd never actually told them how they even got together.

"What was that?" Tommy questioned with a suspicious tone.

Techno stared at Tommy for a while, watching him shuffle awkwardly. Just as Tommy was about to open his mouth Techno cuts in.

"Anyway, who wants to hold the child first?" Techno stood up and Phil approached holding his arms out.

"Since I'm the only one out of us that actually knows how to hold a baby properly."

Wilbur looked mildly offended before slumping down onto the couch dramatically throwing Dream a look of can you believe this?

Dream hides a smile with his hand and huffs a laugh.

"You're awfully quiet over there Dream." It seemed teasing at first but looking at Wil showed some genuine concern.

"Haven't been sleeping much," he replies, dragging a hand down his face before giving a dopey smile.

Phil gives a concerned look as he sits in the rocking chair where Techno was.

He presses his lips together and sits down next to his partner, intertwining their hands.

Dream squeezed his hand before leaning his head onto Techno's shoulder, closing his eyes as he rested his head.

"Ewwww, get that sappy shit out of here!" Tommy yelled and he could feel the smile that tugged at his boyfriend's mouth.

"Shut up child." The comment from Dream made Tommy gasp dramatically, making heavily exaggerated expressions.

"I feel sorry for Emma, she has to deal with this! She has to deal with you, oh my god, you green bastard!" They all laughed at the joking outburst before settling in relative quiet.

"Who else has seen her?" Phil asked looking down to the couple.

"Just you guys so far, don't think my mom is going to be happy but didn't want to overwhelm Emma."

"Oh, so we have the first honour!"

"Only because you guys didn't stop asking when we mentioned it." Techno grinned. "Oh, Phil can you pass my cup?"

Miraculously, Phil could indeed pass him his cup, even with a baby. Phil is the only person out of his family that is remotely capable of functioning.

"Don't act like the only reason we're first to see Emma is because we asked a lot," Wilbur scoffed but look unsure at his own answer.

"It is," Sometimes the speed that Dream has when responding amazes even him.

Techno took a sip of his coffee to hide his laughter, listening as Wilbur spluttered before smacking a hand against the armrest.

"She's got your eyes Dream," Techno felt Dream lift his head and look over at Phil.

"I know, Techno's said before. Something about of course you chose one that looked like you." Techno snorted and squeezed Dream's hand.

"It's true though! Her eyes have similar shades to your eyes," 

"Shut up."

Phil and Wilbur start laughing and Tommy glances up from his phone.

"Hey Phil, can I steal Emma now?" Wilbur asks from across the room, Technoblade let the background action continue without paying much attention.

Techno stared at Dream for a while; Wilbur had been right; he looked tired. When was the last time Dream had slept for the same amount of time as Techno? Or at least how much had Dream said he had been sleeping? 

He wasn't sure.

Techno decided he'd have to talk to Dream about it later.

Looking over he saw that Wilbur had settled down on the couch, Tommy watched Emma for a little before making faces. He heard the sweet giggle of their daughter.

Techno felt a tug at his hand and Dream starting to stand again.

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat or something?" He asked, reminding Technoblade of the same thing he asked him earlier.

"Can I have some tea?" Dream nodded after Wilbur before asking more about how he wanted the tea.

"Anyone else?"

"Coffee, please Dream." Phil offered a gentle smile.

Dream nodded before going off to the kitchen.

"Is he alright?" The question was uttered, the question that had been quietly echoing in all their heads since Wilbur's comment earlier.

"I think he might be internalising a lot of the stress from having a baby," Techno sighed, a hand coming up to rub his neck. "I'm gonna have to talk with him about it later."

"That might be best, he looks exhausted. More than he should," Phil's remark was quickly followed by Emma starting to cry.

"Wil, look what you did! You made her cry." Tommy exclaimed.

"Think she needs some milk, I'll go grab her bottle," Techno stood and went into the kitchen that held Dream.

He quietly approached Dream from behind wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his face into his neck.

"Alright?"

A hum was his answer, knowing that was the only answer he was getting, he pressed a kiss to Dream's clothed shoulder and went to prepare the bottle. 

As the milk was heating up, Dream spoke up again.

"Have you had your meds?"

"Ah, no, I'll take them now."

Dream smiled at him as he walked past with the two drinks.

Techno was left in the kitchen by himself, watching his boyfriend leave the room. He quickly took his meds and had some water to help him wash it down.

After the milk was prepared, he took it back into the living room and looked at Wil for a second before seeing Emma wasn't with him.

"She's here babe."

He looks over to Dream and sits down next him, passing the milk to him.

Technoblade settles down next to Dream and wraps an arm around him again. Listening to the idle chatter that filled the room as Dream gained some energy and started making quips.

It was late when the others left, leaving him and Dream to themselves as Emma had been put to bed.

He helped Dream tidy the house up a little after the visit. They both ended in the kitchen after though; Techno getting the milk ready to be able to just put in the microwave to heat and Dream placing the cups in the dishwasher.

"That went well," Techno commented, leaning back against the counter. Dream laughed then mimicked Techno in leaning back.

"God I'm not ready if this is what it's like for everyone when they come to meet her." Dream groaned, throwing his head back, almost hitting it against a cabinet in the process.

"What part of it got you the most? When Wilbur talked about how Emma probably didn't have kneecaps or when Tommy made her cry?" Dream wheezed, laughter cackling from him.

Techno couldn't help but laugh along.

He quieted down after a moment and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cabinet.

"Hey," he started, grabbing one of his boyfriend's hand and bringing it to lips and kissing it.

"Hi," the exhaustion in his voice was so clear now and he watched as Dream lowered his head to look at him, opening his green eyes.

"What's going on?" His voice took to a whisper, watching Dream's eyes flicker away from him. "You need to talk to me, remember?"

He watched Dream take a breath and his eyes flicked back to his own eyes.

"I'm scared," Dream's voice shook with the confession, Techno raised a hand to place it on Dream's face holding him gently. 

Techno leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together.

"Why? You're so amazing,"

"I... I don't want to fuck up Techno," Tears started to drip down Dream's face. "I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to fuck up and hurt her."

The terror in Dream's voice as he spoke hurt Techno inside and he pressed a chaste kiss to Dream's lips and pulled away slightly.

"You're bound to make mistakes, you can't be perfect. But you're doing so well Dream, you're a natural." He tried to comfort.

Dream laughed and pulled away scrubbing at his face with his palms, it makes his face a little redder.

"Sorry, I'm such a baby," He laughed, Techno frowned.

"It's okay, one of us had to be less cool. It's alright though, you're still pretty," Techno muttered, a smiling as Dream flushed.

"Oh come on." He responded, despite a smile pulling at his lips. Techno hummed and ducked his head under Dream's chin.

Dream tilted his head back and sighs.

He started peppering kisses along his neck and Dream started giggling, Techno's kisses tickling him.

Techno pulled away and played with the end of Dream's braid, it was messier now and was starting to come out.

He pulled the hairband and ran his fingers through it pulling out of the braid. Techno pulled the strands into his usual style.

Dream lowered his head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Everyone was saying how tired you looked," Techno commented. 

"I am, haven't been sleeping well."

"Hmm, come on, let's go upstairs. You need to go to bed. If Emma cries I'll look after her, you stay asleep, old man." Techno grins, stepping away.

Dream followed him, linking their hands together and pulling him along upstairs.

"Love it when you tell me what to do," Dream gave him a sly smile and Techno felt his ears get hotter.

Dream let go of Techno's hand as they got to their bedroom to pull his top off.

The two completed their nightly routine before going back into their bedroom.

Techno sat down on the bed with crossed legs, watching his boyfriend potter around the room.

"What are you doing?"

Dream paused in what he was doing, "I can't remember." 

"Baby brain." 

"I do not have baby brain!"

Techno raised an eyebrow and watched as Dream flopped down onto the bed. Dream propped his head on one of Techno's knees.

Techno leaned down into his ear and smiled gently.

"Baby brain."

Techno laughed as Dream tackled him down onto the bed, putting his entire weight into him.

He felt Dream's breath on his ear as he huffed.

"Come on, under the covers," Dream groans in his ear before rolling over and getting underneath.

Techno followed Dream's example and got underneath, only to be clung to by Dream.

Techno looked down at his boyfriend and pet his hair.

"You've been awfully affectionate today, Techno." Dream murmured, looking up at Techno.

"Well, you see, you're stressed and usually, when you're stressed, you want affection. So, because I am the best, I was being nice," Dream laughed at the voice he was putting on as he explained.

"Thank you."

"For being considerate? Jeez Dream, if I knew it was that easy!" Techno joked, feeling the vibrations of Dream's tired chuckles.

"We're going to have to sort a date out for my family to visit now and George and all or they'll bother me until I die." Dream muttered into Techno's chest.

"They're going to have to fly over too right?" Technoblade asked his partner then felt him nod his head. "Shame they couldn't come over at the same time. I'm sure we wouldn't have to deal with the children then."

Dream scoffed then shook his head.

"You say that as though we don't have a child of our own now."

"Ah, but you see, Emma is much cooler than those guys because I'm her dad. I mean you're there too but," Dream buried his face further into Techno to muffle his laughter as Techno laughed into their room.

"What would we do if our fans found out about us?" The sleepy question from Dream made him push his head back into his pillow.

"I don't know, ride the clout wave?" He chuckles. "I mean they're probably going find out eventually, what with us participating in live games."

"I'm honestly surprised that we've gone so far without people finding out. I've almost walked in on you streaming before and now we have Emma." Dream stated, his voice sounding more and more tired.

"Let em find out on their own and confirm it after? You know, like yeah we've been together for years at this point and neither of us is straight because we've been in a homosexual relationship."

"Homosexual tension with George ended, going public with Technoblade."

They both laughed for a moment before Dream snuggles closer.

"'m going to sleep now." 

"Okay, me too."

Techno looked down to see Dream smile then move to press a kiss over his heart.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back into the pillow. Techno quietly hopes to himself that Emma doesn't wake up too much in the night.


	2. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets her sort of uncles, George and Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a lot more difficult and took more effort but I think it turned out pretty well :))
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Emma got a front-row seat to the chaos of another visit way before the visit even happened.

It wasn't Dream's family, unfortunately; they hadn't been able to visit due to poor timing and he knew Tubbo was devastated. Not only did Tubbo not get to see his brother but he didn't get to see his niece.

However, it was Dream's adopted family and by that, he meant it was Dream's best friends.

They had arranged it after the visit of Techno's own family. Of course, it had meant to be his family, then Dream's and then Dream's friends but it didn't work out so they skipped one and went straight to the friends.

Sapnap and George had been overjoyed at the news and the prospect of visiting and meeting Emma. And of course they were, who wouldn't be excited to meet their daughter?

But the stress that had been present for the first visit of his family carried through into their second set of visitors with the pair having to make sure that most of the organising and cleaning was done days before since they would procrastinate it otherwise.

"You getting into the shower?" Techno asked, leaning against the doorway holding Emma.

"Yeah, I'm gross." Dream scrunched his nose up and walked close to the pair. Dream ran a thumb over Emma's head feeling the soft hair.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get things a bit tidier." He stated. Dream leaned in and kissed Techno then quickly walked into their bathroom.

Sighing and looking down at his daughter Techno started walking downstairs.

"Emma, I don't think either of us are ready for your daddy's friends," Emma looked up at him and her eyebrows drew close together. "I’ll try to protect you but even I'm scared of them."

Techno laughed to himself as she babbled then looked up at him.

"Don't worry, it was a joke." He lifted her up slightly then leaned a bit closer to talk into her ear quietly. "I'm not really afraid of them because of my epic skills. I could throw all of them across the sky."

Techno lowered her back to how she was before glancing back down and seeing her look shocked.

Techno nodded his head as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his daughter as she looked baffled for a brief moment then sort of nodded, mimicking her dad.

Emma made a gurgling sound then smacked Techno's shoulder before promptly mashing her face into his shoulder and chewing his top.

"Thank you very much, Emma, I see you take after me with such brute strength. When you're a bit bigger we can dominate the world."

After realising he had been standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to a baby for too long, Technoblade walked into the living room and placed her in the bouncer they had bought her.

He clipped the straps in and watched her for a moment but got distracted and ended up having a staring contest until Emma looked down and realised she was in one of her favourite toys and smiled brightly.

"Meds first, meds first," Techno muttered to himself walking into the kitchen and taking his medicine as quickly as he could before going back into the living room.

Techno looked around for a moment and saw how clean the room was, there wasn't much for him to do. A sort of benefit from having two people with ADHD, sometimes the house would be very, very clean as both of them would hyper fixate on cleaning.

It wasn't always convenient as they had other things to do too but waking up to a clean house did give an odd sense of peace. Mainly because he knew he wouldn't have to clean but the point still stands.

Technoblade wandered around the room, slightly tidying things up as he went and making things look nicer in general before grabbing a duster and running it over the surfaces.

After the brief work he had completed, Techno flopped dramatically to the floor and, upon hearing Emma laugh at his antics, started monologuing.

"Emma, my only child, you will avenge me after doing this has killed me! We may not be able to conquer the world together but you," He looked over to where she was laughing. "You will be able to rule without me!"

A loud wheezing laugh broke his focus on his monologuing and he jerked up to look at where his boyfriend was struggling to stand up straight.

Heat crept up his neck and Techno laughed along with Dream.

When Dream eventually caught his breath, he sat down in front of Techno with a smile.

"You're not allowed to die yet though," he muttered.

Techno felt affection swelling in his heart for the man in front of him, blond hair still slightly damp and green eyes scanning over Techno's face, almost as if he was trying to commit everything to memory again.

"Oh but Dream, I can't possibly resist the pull of death. It's inevitable," He sighed and led back down against the floor, flinging an arm up to cover part of his face.

Techno could almost hear the brain work it took for Dream to process what he said before huffing a laugh.

"Well, Technoblade, you know what else is inevitable?" The way Dream's voice got lower made caution fill him. Techno grinned. 

"What?"

"My brother killing you in MCC."

Techno immediately pushed himself up and pointed at Dream.

"That was one time! You can't- You can't keep holding this above my head!" He watched Dream laugh again before sobering slightly.

"Oh! But I can hold it over you!" Dream responded with a cheeky smile.

"Gah! What is this society?" Techno mocked.

They both looked over to Emma as she giggled then when she realised she had both of their attention she looked at Dream and bounced a little while smiling.

Dream turned to him with a smug look, Techno laughed and shoved a hand into his face.

Multiple knocks at the door broke the moment and he and Dream glance at each other before Dream got up and Techno went over to Emma, making faces while Dream got the guests.

"Dream!" Sapnap's voice yelled and he heard an impact sound, Techno shimmied back to get a better look and saw that his thoughts were right; Sapnap was clinging to Dream.

George came in and, when he saw Dream was preoccupied with Sapnap, came into the living room.

"Hey Techno, how you doing?" George smiled, sitting down near him on the floor.

"I'm doin' alright George, what about you?" 

"Pretty good. This must be Emma." He nodded his head towards the baby staring intently at him with a serious expression.

"Indeed it is," The two watched as Emma turned to look at Techno before sneezing. "Thanks, kid."

George laughed and shook his head, it looked as if he was about to say something but he got cut off by the duo entering the room.

Well, more like Dream shuffling in with Sapnap still clinging onto him.

"George, I am so glad you're here," The look Dream had as he looked at George and him was one that screamed 'help'.

"Oh, so no 'hello' to Technoblade. I see how it is, I'm not wanted here," Techno grinned at the terror that flashed in Dream's eyes as he pretended to get up.

Sapnap slowly let go of Techno's boyfriend to turn around and smile at Techno.

"Hey, dude! Sorry, it's just, this idiot," Dream coughed as Sapnap elbowed him in the stomach. "Not only forgot he had fans but forgot he had friends too. Well, apart from George apparently."

Sapnap ended with a teasing tone then making an exaggerated wink at Dream. Dream schooled his expression and turned to look down at Sapnap, shaking his head.

"Sorry dude, you couldn't have heard." Dream snorted before making a straight face again. "Homosexual tension with George ended, going public with Technoblade."

Techno burst out into hysterics, remembering the scene that happened the night they had their first visitors.

After everyone finished laughing, some of it due to Dream's infectious laugh more than the joke, slight chatter filled the room.

"Dude, she looks so cute!" Sapnap smiled and sat down next to George.

"Do you want to hold her, Sap?" Sapnap's eyes seemed to fill with stars and he nodded quickly.

Techno walked forwards on his knees to get to Emma, her arms reached out to her dad.

"You get to meet another one of your uncles now." He mutters to her as he carefully pulls her out the bouncer.

Techno turned to place Emma into Sapnap's lap then returning to his spot, watching as George got closer to Sapnap to look at the baby.

"Aren't you cute?" George asked, Emma babbled a little response and at the two men watching her intently seemed to melt.

"I think you two got a baby that actually looks like the both of you," Sapnap muttered, moving to hold her close to his chest.

"You know, you're the first person who actually said that outright." Sapnap looked over at Techno with a surprised look before looking down at Emma then playing with her hair.

"She does kinda look like both of them," George confirms, looking at Techno then Emma and repeating. "She looks a lot like Dream though."

"That's what I was thinking!"

George grinned at Sapnap briefly before standing up, seeming as if he's stretching his legs before going to stand by Dream.

"Hey Techno, what's the dumbest thing Dream has done since he had a baby?" Sapnap asked with a sly look.

Techno pretended to have to think about that but chuckled before his act was finished.

"He was trying to take his meds one morning and was holding Emma's milk as it was cooling at the same time and drank some of her milk." Sapnap burst out laughing and curled in on himself.

"The best part was it took a minute for Dream to realise what happened." That seemed to make it worse and he curled further into himself but made sure to be careful of not crushing Emma.

Techno laughed to himself before he glanced up at Dream to see him smiling affectionately at his friend then his eyes darted away and glued to the floor.

Techno remembered once when he was jealous of George getting to be the centre of Dream's attention so often but, after speaking to Dream and getting to know him better, he realised it was because Dream was very dependent on people that he’s close to.

Then the two of them had gotten closer and he noticed that Dream shared his attention between George and himself more, then the two had gotten closer.

Technoblade smiled to himself at the memory.

"Hey Techno, how old is she?" He turned his head to look over to Sapnap.

"Uhhh, I think she's seven and a half months?" Sapnap gasped and Emma looked up at him with a concerned expression. 

"Has she started teething yet?" Sapnap asked, leaning back against their couch.

"Not yet, don't think either of us will have much fun during that." Dream cut in walking to sit down on the couch above Sapnap's head.

"Oh, hello there Dream," Sapnap said looking up at Dream. He just hummed and placed his hands in Sapnap's hair. "Anyways, Techno! How's it been being stuck with Dream for so long dude?"

"You say that like we haven't been living together for over two years." Techno joked. 

"It's been that long?" George asked, shocked. Even if they had been together for a while no one seemed to know when or how it happened.

"Pretty much," Dream grinned, making little braids in Sapnap's hair.

"Huh, so you guys are one of the secret power couples of minecraft youtubers," Sapnap stated nodding to himself before slightly wincing as the movement made Dream pull his hair.

"I like to think that we have the title of the longest not straight relationship on YouTube." 

"And yet people seem to think we hate each other, blade." Dream sighs dramatically raising a hand to rest it against his forehead.

"I don't know how; you idiots are like a married couple," George scoffs, eyes shining fondly as he walked into the group.

"How was your flight over George?" Dream asked. "I forgot to ask you when you got here."

"It wasn't that bad, apparently we had moderate turbulence." George shrugged and grinned. "I don't know, I slept through it."

"You always sleep through events Georgie," Sapnap mocked in a babyish voice.

"You didn't turn up to one of the debate things with Quackity and you missed the festival, dude," Techno commented and Sapnap's sly smile just grew.

He saw Dream give an amused look at the play fighting then shook his head.

"At least I'm not a simp." George mocked.

"How'd you explain Ninja?"

"Says he who simps for," George hummed, rubbing his chin. "Dream, Karl and me."

"Okay,"

Techno and Dream make eye contact as the two continue fighting before Dream sighed.

"If you want to keep arguing I'm going to have my baby back. You're making her upset." Dream said, voice stern.

The two gaped at Dream for a moment.

"George, George! He used his dad voice on us!" Sapnap whisper yelled.

Dream shook his head and reached around to pluck Emma out of Sapnap's arms. Techno stood up to sit next to Dream when he saw the upset look on Emma's face.

"Shit, sorry," George muttered.

"Boys," Dream said, smiling slightly. "I'm disappointed."

"He started it!" Sapnap exclaimed.

Techno zoned out of the conversation and leaned closer to Dream, curling into him to hold Emma, in a way.

Techno hushed Emma as her lip wobbled, moving to take her out of Dream's arms.

"Please don't cry," He whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Apparently, she wasn't convinced and her cries pierced the air, Dream's eyes turned concerned as she cried but seeing that Techno had it handled he turned back to his friends, albeit hesitantly.

Techno stood up and walked out the room gently rocking her in his arms.

"I know, I know. Daddy's friends are big and scary aren't they?" He muttered, wandering down the halls of their house.

"Hey hey," She quieted down slightly. "There you go, well done."

Techno sighed gratefully as she slowly stopped crying. He understood the sentiment though, sometimes it was a bit overwhelming to be around them all as a group. Two of them were very clearly extroverts and George was rather energetic with them.

It just made them all spur each other on but he knows Dream tries his best to make it easier for him and Techno appreciates it.

When she had calmed down completely Techno wandered back into the room, seeing them all grouped together he paused before going in.

"She alright?" Dream asked with a soft voice, eyes focused on their daughter.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm like 80 percent sure she just hasn't been in a loud environment before." Techno explained, sitting down next to his boyfriend again. 

Techno crossed his legs and led Emma down in the centre, making sure his leg was supporting her head still.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, still." Sapnap looked too guilty for Techno to be even remotely mad at, not that he was in the first place.

"Lame, stick to your guns and make children cry," Techno grinned.

"Are either of you going to be uploading for a while?" George asked, sensing the slight tension.

"I don't upload much anyway and I think I've uploaded enough." Dream gave an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, listen. I streamed a lot over the past month or so, they've got their yearly content."

Dream laughs and drapes an arm around Techno's shoulders leaning in to press his face into the crook of Techno's neck.

"I mean, you can't really talk Dream, you haven't been active in like months." George pointed out.

"Oh come on," Dream drawled after pulling away from Techno but leaving his arm around his shoulders. 

"Oh come on," George mocked in a higher pitch.

Techno snorted and quickly moved to look down at Emma.

"I can't believe this," Dream uttered, Techno looked over at him and met his stare head-on. "You're meant to love me."

"Oh I love you," Techno grinned, reaching out to play with his hair. "But George is funny."

"See, Techno gets it Dream, you're just basic." George grinned, causing Dream to roll his eyes.

"George, did you want to hold her?" Techno asked, remembering that he hadn't held her.

"Oh, uhhh, sure." George looked unsure but held his hands out to receive Emma.

When George had a hold of Emma he moved to be able to hold her better, looking down and cooing at her, similar to how he does with his pets.

"Hi," He said, looking down as the two watch each other.

Emma smiled and made gurgling sounds at George, who wriggled his finger at her, only for her to grab hold of it and bring it down to her mouth to chew on it.

"Oh Georgie, I can't believe you're a chew toy, Georgie," Sapnap said in a fake British accent.

"Not again," Dream moaned, head hitting the back of the couch.

The two on the floor laughed and Dream watched them fondly.

Another couple of hours pass before George and Sapnap look at the time.

"Shit, we need to go. We've got to check into our hotel, so we'll see you tomorrow?" George said, pushing up off the couch.

"Yeah, George and I are gonna go cuddle when we get there," George gave Sapnap a weird look before rolling his eyes with a smile.

Dream carefully rubbed Techno's shoulder to wake him.

Techno blinked blearily up at him and sat up straighter looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms before looking up at his boyfriend again.

"George and Sapnap are leaving now, babe."

"Ah," Techno said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a nice night."

"I'm sure you'll have a good night," George stated quickly with a wink before going to the door.

Techno felt himself flush as Dream scolded George and stood to escort them out.

After looking up at the clock Techno stood up and went into the kitchen to make Emma her milk.

He leaned against the counter after it started getting warmed up, lightly rubbing circles in Emma's back, trying to wake her up as nicely as he could.

She opened her eyes and blinked up at him then hurried her face back into Techno's chest.

"No, no, come on, sweetie," Techno mumbled, moving her into a different position in his arms.

Emma grumbled opening her eyes again and pouting at her dad.

"I know, I don' want to be awake either," He whispered, offering the milk as a peace offering. "I want to be asleep with your daddy because he's a radiator."

"That's the only reason you love me, huh?" Dream's voice made him raise his head.

"Yeah." Techno hummed.

Dream offered him a fond smile, eyes filling with so much love it hurt to look at him.

"You're such a simp."

Dream grinned and walked closer, wrapping one arm around Techno's waist and the other started playing with Emma’s hair.

"Only for you."

"Not sure on that," Techno muttered, watching as a frown crossed Dream's face before disappearing at seeing the joking expression.

"Are you not? Well, you're the only person I've said looks good in my clothes and you're the only one I've ever been this attracted to." Dream murmurs into Techno's ear, his slouching giving Dream a height advantage.

Techno felt his face heat up and he glared at Dream.

"There's a child present," He complained, trying to move away from his boyfriend in some way.

"You're so cute, Techno." 

"Whatever," Techno rolled his eyes and lightly pushed at Dream to get him to move. "C'mon I've got to put Emma to bed, you can come if you want."

A much rarer version of Dream's laugh emerged as a loving look filled his eyes.

"Okay," His voice had gone soft and Techno understood all of Dream's fans when they spoke of how nice Dream's voice is.

Not that he didn't know but sometimes it would just hit him at the most random times.

Techno looked down at Emma again and saw that she had started falling asleep again.

Dream had decided to get a drink of water before coming up at the last minute so it left Techno placing Emma into her cot by himself.

Techno stayed hunched over the cot watching his daughter for a while, reminiscing of how he thought his life was going to be when he was young.

He didn't think he'd be in a relationship with a man, not that he had thought there was anything wrong with it at the time, but then he fell in love with Dream. 

Dream came along and Techno had been enraptured by his entire being; his silly laugh, his confidence and his ambition.

Arms wrapping around his waist and a head settling on the back of his neck disrupted his thoughts.

"What're you thinking about?"

"How great I am, obviously."

Dream's head lifted from the back of his neck and rested on his shoulder in a place that Techno could turn to look at him easily.

Dream inhaled slightly.

"About how great you'd look with a ring?"

The question caught him off guard and he stared at Dream for a minute.

"Oh." 

"Oh?"

"Are-are you asking or?" Techno questioned turning around in his boyfriend's? arms to look at him.

"It would be nice," Dream whispered, touching their heads together. "You look good in silver."

Techno followed Dream's gaze down as Dream unwrapped his arms and opened a hand to show a silver band.

"I- I... oh, oh." Techno reached down with shaking hands to touch the ring, feeling as though the scene wasn't real.

Dream caught his left hand and placed the ring on his finger.

"I'm in love with you, Technoblade. It was always going to be you in the end, so?" Dream tilted his head.

"'Suppose I could spend the rest of my life with you," Techno muttered against his now fiancée's lips. "Did those nerds know about this?"

Dream kissed Techno before answering with a shake of his head.

"Just saw you leaning over our daughter and couldn't imagine a time without my arch nemesis." He answered. "But they knew I had a ring."

Techno felt his throat get dry and he moved to hug Dream. His arms tightened as tears welled up in his own eyes, struggling with how to react to this.

"I love you so much." Dream whispered into his hair.

"You're such a sap." Techno croaked, tightening his grip around his fiancée more.

Maybe if his younger self saw him now he'd be surprised but maybe his young self wouldn't be able to wait to have someone adore him with his flaws; to reassure him that he is worthy of love, of being loved and loving.

Someone who wouldn’t criticise behaviour he couldn’t control, someone who loved him for more than his looks and newly acquired fame and money.

"We're going to get married." Techno whispered in realisation, quickly wiping his eyes and looking up at Dream.

A wide smile erupted on Dream's face.

"We're going to get married. We're engaged!" He whisper yelled, conscious of their daughter.

"We have a baby and we're engaged." Techno laughed to himself. "Couldn't you have waited for a better time?"

"No."


	3. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes to visit along with Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long, so I hope it’s okay, also ignore if the first published thing changes,,, I have no idea how the updated thing works so.....
> 
> There are parts of this chapter that do contain homophobia and violence from homophobia and a panic attack. I have put a line of ‘++++’ at the beginning of the part where these issues occur, so if you are sensitive to these things please skip past that entire part.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :))

A week, it had only been a week since they last had people visiting; a week since Dream proposed to him. Yet it felt like an eternity and that wasn't something that Techno was fond of. Not at all.

In fact, to occupy his time more he started streaming. Well, they had gotten their office ready then he was able to stream.

Despite not uploading much, Techno did love to give content to his audience. It was just that it took so much time to go through the footage and edit it and find the best bits and edit it in a way that made it entertaining.

Streaming, on the other hand, that way you get what's available and you savour it, appreciate the small interactions. It's more personal, in a way.

Though, Dream remained away, vacant from his online platform and solely focussed on their 7-month-old, not that Techno wasn't taking care of her but he was doing his job after a sort of maternity leave.

If this was an actual maternity leave thing then, as he was back to work first, he would be the dad while Dream would be the mother.

The thought of Dream being a middle-aged woman made him smile and he felt a larger body curl into him and he shuffled, moving away from the heat slightly.

"Nooo," Dream moaned, reaching out for his fiancée.

"You're too hot," Techno stated shuffling away a little bit more.

Dream lifted his head to squint at Techno with a frown, then a grin started forming and he face-planted into the pillow again.

"Yeah, I am."

Techno snorted and led down on his side again, letting his partner curl into him. Dream moved his head under Techno's chin and placed a kiss onto one of his collarbones.

Techno combed his fingers through the now short locks of hair on Dream's head.

"I miss your long hair," He begrudgingly confesses. He threaded his fingers through the longer hair at the top of Dream's head before curling his hand into a fist.

Dream moved his head back, careful to make sure Techno doesn't pull his hair.

"Why?"

"I could do this easier."

Dream's face went red and, without caring if it pulled, mushed his face back under Technoblade's chin.

"Tubbo and Fundy are coming today," Dream muttered, lips brushing Techno's neck as he tried to change the subject.

Deciding to take mercy, Technoblade let the subject change slide and loosened his grip on Dream's hair.

"Oh yeah," Techno paused, closing his eyes and he felt a type of resentment swell within his chest.

Fundy. Oh yeah. 

The man couldn't seem to stop flirting with his partner, it got to the point that once, when Dream and Fundy were on a call off-stream, Techno purposefully revealed their relationship.

Techno almost regretted it. He had burst into the room, well maybe not burst in but still, and excitedly kissed Dream. It was a very convenient thing that Techno had reached a milestone just at that point too.

Clearly, while the universe favoured Dream usually, it agreed that Techno needed this moment to make sure that Fundy knew Dream was, in fact, taken.

When Techno had parted from Dream and glanced up at the screen he saw Fundy look somewhat heartbroken. At the time Techno apologised profusely, while internally grinning that the message had been received clearly.

But even after the dramatic reveal Fundy couldn't seem to help flirting with his, HIS, lover. 

Techno tried to get along with Fundy, he really did for Dream's sake and Fundy was nice! He was funny and good. Yet his eyes lingered on Dream, Dream who didn't realise and thought Fundy was just affectionate with all his friends, and Techno didn't like it.

"Please try to be nice to Fundy." Dream asked gently, pulling away and moving to where Emma was starting to fuss in her cot.

He picked her up and brought her to the bed and set her down before getting under the covers.

"Dream." Techno bemoaned.

"Technoblade."

The stern tone made Techno sigh and drag his eyes from Emma, who was rocking back and forwards slightly, to Dream.

Despite the tone Dream had, when he made eye contact with him there was a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Please?" The juxtaposition of the two tones softened Techno.

"Please ask him to stop flirting with you," Dream scoffed and pushed himself up.

"Love, he doesn't flirt with me." Technoblade matched Dream's position and sighed.

"I know you don't see it but he does." He could see the disbelief in Dream's eyes.

"I'll ask him to stop taunting you," Dream compromised placing a hand on Techno's cheek.

Knowing it was the best he would get Dream to give him, Techno relented. "Thank you."

Techno grabbed Dream's wrist and kissed his palm before letting go and stretching.

The two of them got ready separately before going downstairs with Emma.

Techno reached up to get some of the baby food they had gotten Emma. He scrunched his nose as he opened it.

"I have no idea how babies eat this shit," Dream snorted.

"I know, I'm just glad she seems to like it because there is no way that I would eat any of that to convince her," Dream mumbled, standing and grabbing a bowl for Techno.

They went into a comfortable silence as Techno sat next to Emma and brought a spoon to her mouth.

"We might need to pick up more dye for you, I can see your roots starting to come in again." Dream commented, Techno turned to look at Dream and noticed that Dream had been staring at him.

"We could go on a walk then go grab some?" He suggested, moving his gaze back to their daughter and raising the spoon for Emma again and smiling as she had a mouthful.

"I'm sure Emma would appreciate it. Tubs and Fundy won't be here until," He paused and turned his phone on, quickly looking at the time. "The afternoon."

Techno smiled and snorted, "Specific."

Dream laughed and leaned his head on his palm.

"I think we switched, you've got longer hair now."

"I've always had pretty long hair."

"Yeah, it's just way past your shoulders now," Dream commented, reaching out to brush the ends of it.

Techno frowned and glanced over, reaching up to touch it with his free hand.

"Do you... do you not like it?" He asked hesitantly, watching as Dream's expression morphed into confusion then guilt.

"No, no!" Dream exclaimed. "I really like it, it frames your face nicely. I was just saying, it's longer."

"Oh?" Techno raised his eyebrow, wiping Emma's mouth after she burped.

"You look pretty," Dream stated, standing up and planted a kiss onto the top of Techno's head. "I'm going to get the pushchair thing ready."

"Alright," Techno hummed, feeding Emma the last spoonful, then clapping with the tips of his hands.

She smiled brightly and tried to mimic the action but it was a lot more clumsy than Techno.

"Well done!" Techno whispered moving to pick up the bowl and place it in the dishwasher.

"Do you know where the bag is?" 

Techno paused to think for a moment before answering Dream.

"It should be under the stairs?"

Techno didn't hear an answer so he assumed that Dream went looking.

Techno plucked Emma out of her seat before taking her little bib off. He walked out of the kitchen and went to where Dream would be.

"Found everything?" Techno asked.

"Yeah, I've got diapers in the bag and all just to make sure," Dream mumbled, placing a hand on Emma's head.

Techno just nodded before walking to their front door. Upon hearing a loud groan from Dream, he laughs.

"D'you just realise that it would be easier at the door?"

"Yes," Dream whined, Techno opened the door and stepped out of their safe place.

He turned slightly and saw Dream just carry the pushchair as if it weighed nothing at all.

"I didn't realise you were going to the gym or something," Techno muttered as Dream placed the item down in front of him.

"I'm not? It's just that I've had to carry Emma and other stuff around." Dream responded with a slightly flushed face.

Techno grinned and moved to click Emma into the chair, making sure she's secured before pressing kisses to her face.

He glanced up and saw the love-struck look his fiancée was giving him.

"C'mon we've got to get me some hair dye," Techno states, taking a step ahead and leaving Dream to push Emma around.

"I think you're just trying to make me more muscular," Dream murmured under his breath.

The trio set off after that, starting their trip to their local stores to get hair dye and some stuff for their guests of the day.

"Since it's so early it might be a bit quieter in the shops," Techno commented, falling into step with Dream. "If we do this run as quick as possible we'll have extra time to chill at home."

Dream nodded before removing a hand from the stroller and reaching to intertwine their hands.

Techno easily interlinked their fingers but felt apprehension grip at his gut. He didn't want people to make comments or say anything and it wasn't like he could do much; he's a minecraft youtuber for fucks sake!

What would happen if someone came up to them?

Techno must have been unconsciously tightening his grip on Dream's hand as he felt Dream lift their hands and kiss his gently.

"It's fine, people around here are better than they were." Dream comforted, he didn't know how Dream remained so optimistic sometimes.

He'd been the victim of hate crimes many times now but he still held hope that people were getting better when it hadn't happened in a while.

"You know, when you say it, I almost believe it."

It hung in the air but all Dream could do was sigh and squeeze Techno's hand to try to comfort him as much as possible.

"There are only a few people left in the town that are openly homophobic," Techno looked at Dream for a second before laughing.

"That makes it sound like you've been killing them off," The sly side-eye he receives is enough to make him burst out laughing.

The ease of Dream's smile comforted him as they arrived at the stores; it wasn't a long walk when the two of them were overly competitive and tried to outdo the other's steps.

Maybe it looked downright ridiculous but at least he and Dream had fun.

As they got in Techno reluctantly picked up a basket to carry their items around, pouting at Dream before smiling and shaking his head.

"What do we need first?" Techno asked as they walked.

"Uh, we could grab some snacks? Chips and candy and stuff?" Dream suggested leaning forwards and resting his weight partly on the stroller.

"What does Tubbo like?" 

"Dude, I don't know. You know he moved to Britain when he was young, so I don't think he even got to try our candy." Dream stated, sometimes Techno forgot that Tubbo was moved overseas when their parents divorced.

"Right." Techno drawled before he realised what Dream said. "Okay, one! We need to get the best types of candy and two, why are you calling me dude. You proposed to me."

Dream laughed and nudged him with his shoulder, Techno rolls his eyes in response and looks around the store.

He spots a woman watching his fiancée with interest before she looks away.

It was at times like these he forgets that people other than himself are attracted to Dream, with his stupid nice face and smile. With pretty green eyes and hair that complimented his face shape, highlighting his jawline.

Realising he got distracted, Techno focussed back on what he needed to do.

After establishing where they would be going Techno led them around the store before they stopped in front of the hair dye. But even then fate seems to have it in for Techno as another person approached them.

"Is this your baby?" The elderly lady asked.

"Ah yes," Dream, the angel, responded sweetly with a smile.

"Oh, your daughter takes after you." She looks over the pair for a brief moment before smiling kindly. "You and your friend here escaping from your lady hmm?"

Just as Dream was about to respond Techno cut in, fear clawing at his throat. He couldn't do this now, not in front of their daughter.

"Yeah, I've missed my buddy." Techno smiled, trying to be charming.

The woman seemed to be charmed enough as she let out a chuckle. "Oh, well I hope you two have a lovely day."

After watching her walk far enough away Techno breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the cloying fear of being caught and interacting dissipate.

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, voice low and concerned.

"Fine," Techno stated shortly. "I'm pretty sure it was this one."

Dream nodded and picked the dye up, passing it to Techno and at that moment he couldn't have been more thankful that Dream wasn't going to push him.

"Listen, I get that it makes you anxious but I don't want anyone to think that I'm with anyone other than you." Dream whispered lowly into his ear, Techno's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah alright." He swallows the spit in his throat and looked down at the floor as they started walking towards the checkouts.

"Hey," Techno glanced over to Dream before returning his gaze to the floor. "What I meant is we don't have to tell people if you really don't want to but I'd prefer if you frame me as a single dad, I don't want people thinking I'm with someone if it isn't you, you know?"

Dream's little explanation warmed his heart and he hesitantly joined their hands.

"Okay," He muttered, pushing his face into Dream's arm.

They quickly reached the checkouts and Techno let go of Dream's hand again, looking up at the cashier who's eyes drifted up from where their hands were with an excited smile.

Ah, they must not be straight, Techno thought to himself as the person scanned their items.

After everything was scanned Techno reached out to Dream to give him his wallet but Dream cheekily brought his hand up to kiss it before handing over the wallet.

The cashier's expression just brightened as it happened and had a sweet tone as Techno paid.

"Have a nice day!" Dream commented as they left, with Techno placing the bag with their items in the pouch under the stroller.

"How long will Tubbo being staying?"

"Tubbo's staying overnight, remember? I think Fundy's going to be in a hotel." 

Techno hummed and held his hand again and gently started swinging them.

"Tubbo's cool. But they keep placing traps and the traps have gotten me before." Techno complained, frowning.

"Not as much as they've gotten Tommy," Dream laughed.

"Yeah, well Tommy-Tommy isn't very... perceptive." Techno chuckled, looking over to his fiancée fondly.

Dream quickly pecked Techno's lips as he was facing him. Techno squeezed his hand and smiled lovingly at his partner.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fucking gays,"

Techno's heart sank and he felt sick, quickly dropping Dream's hand and looking away from him.

A man purposefully stepped in their way from where he was leaning against a wall and he looked over at Dream and saw him tense.

"I'm sorry, do you mind stepping out of the way? We have a baby." Techno felt anxiety bubble up and stick in his throat, stopping him from breathing.

"You're fucking disgusting. Just cuz you bullied your way into being able to ruin kids you think you can do whatever the fuck you want." The man snarled, getting close to the stroller and consequently, getting closer to Emma.

Dream moved the stroller back protectively, moving himself in front of their baby and letting Techno hold the stroller.

"We're not causing any harm, we're trying to get back home. If you could move, we'll get out of your way." Dream calmly stated but it seemed to just infuriate the man more.

Techno felt himself have to gasp for breath as he crouched down to Emma to make sure she was okay but clearly she could see her parents tense and nervous and was reacting appropriately.

He tried to hush her as he took deeper breaths, trying to regulate his breathing and stop himself from crying and hyperventilating in the situation.

The man suddenly grabbed at Dream's jacket and pulled him close to yell in his face. 

It slowly faded into background noise as his vision went solely to Emma, trying to focus on one thing before getting too overwhelmed.

A noise that sounded painful echoed and he tore his gaze from Emma up to Dream swiftly, only to see him placing a hand on the man's chest to gently create distance.

Before long people who saw the scene approached quickly and tore the man away from Dream.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger Dream turned to them and Techno felt acid raising in his throat; Dream's nose was bloody and dripping.

Techno coughed in an attempt to breathe and blinked as hot tears trailed down his face.

Dream's eyes widened and he quickly cupped his face before looking around and realising it wouldn't help him to stay in the environment, moved to be able to push the stroller and intertwine their fingers.

People around them who helped spoke to Dream but Techno couldn't focus on anything but hearing that atrocious sound of impact when the man hit Dream.

He hit him for what? Because they kissed? 

Was it his fault...? 

Techno's thoughts looped and he distantly heard a baby start crying before belatedly realising it was Emma.

As soon as they got to the door of their house Dream opened it and ushered him in with a hand on his back and Emma in his arms.

He deposited Emma down before grabbing the stroller.

Techno felt the weight of the situation crash down on him harder and he went to the bathroom and shut the door before Dream or Emma could see him.

He thinks time passed before a knock at the door paused his pacing. Oh, he was pacing?

The handle gently pulled and revealed a nervous Dream, holding a hand to his nose with a tissue.

"C'mere," He gently whispered pulling Techno in and holding him tight.

Techno wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and choked on a sob.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. You're hurt because of me." He sobbed into Dream's shoulder, tightening his grip on Dream.

"No, it isn't. It's because some prick has outdated beliefs and can't stand to see people in love." Dream immediately responded, shutting that down.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't there with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and you- you should never get hurt bec- because you're such a," He tried to breathe but it got caught and he just tried to bury himself more into Dream's jacket. "You're such a fucking angel."

Techno felt his tears soak the jacket and just felt guilt shrouding him. He felt the urge to scream and just curl up.

"Please don't blame yourself." Dream begged, pulling back to cup his face, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

Dream carefully ran his fingers through Techno's hair, trying to ground him.

"Listen, I'm okay, it's not the worst thing that happened to me," Dream tried.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That doesn't make it better," Techno croaked, starting to take more even breaths.

"I know."

"You don't deserve that."

"You don't deserve to feel guilty that someone else is ignorant." Dream rebuffed, kissing the apple of his cheek.

"But-"

"Don't bother. I like men and some people don't like that."

Techno laughed weakly and almost collapsed into his fiancée's arms.

"Fuck." 

"Yeah," Dream agreed.

Dream leaned down for a second and Techno felt confusion swell, what was he doing?

The thought was quickly derailed as Dream picked him up by the back of his thighs, causing Techno to wrap his legs around the man's waist.

"Dream?"

"We have two hours before Tubbo and Fundy get here and you're going to nap before you exhaust yourself through the day." He stated, moving him out of the bathroom and into the living room then gently depositing him on their couch.

"I'll go grab you some blankets and your pillow," Dream whispered kissing him then walking to what he assumed to be upstairs.

Techno blinked and looked over the room then made eye contact with Emma, who was in baby jail as they called it.

It wasn't actually a jail but it was a box with mesh that stopped her from going around too far if they weren't in the room for a moment.

Dream appeared in his vision suddenly and draped blankets under him before lifting Techno's head to sit there and placing the pillow on his lap then gently guided Techno's head back down onto his lap.

"You nap, I'll watch over Emma," He whispered down. 

Techno nodded the best he could before shuffling to put his face into Dream's stomach and close his eyes as they got heavy.

By the time Techno woke up from his nap, Fundy and Tubbo had just arrived. Which was convenient but also probably because of how he had to wake up at noises in the night because of Emma.

Rubbing his eyes, Techno sat up and groaned, rubbing at his neck.

"Techno!" Tubbo gasped, making him smile. He stood up so the teen could hug him easier.

"Hey kid," He croaked, ruffling their hair. "Hold on, I'll be back. I need to grab a drink."

A distant 'okay' was his answer as he left to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

When he came back he sat down in the place he'd been sleeping and took a sip of his drink setting it down on the coffee table.

Techno moved the blankets to the back of the couch just in time for Tubbo to crash down onto the seat next to him.

"Hi!"

Techno laughed and shook his head.

"Hello again," He smiled, then looked up. "Hey, Fundy."

"Technoblade! Duuude!" He dragged excitedly, smiling at Techno.

"How've you been?" He asked, watching Dream pluck Emma out of the baby jail easily. Then sitting down on the floor with her in his lap.

"I've been good, man, I've been good," Techno hated how cute his accent was.

"What happened to your nose, Dream?" Tubbo asked looking cautious.

"Some prick hit me earlier on our way back from the store." He explained, reaching up to touch it then promptly wincing.

Tubbo hissed in sympathy then they shook their head.

"Man, people suck."

"They sure fucking do Tubs," Fundy confirmed quieter.

Techno could see Dream tense slightly at the words so he tried to think of something to say.

"What are we doing in a bit?" He asked, remembering that they were going out again soon.

"I mean we don't have to go anywhere," Tubbo answered hesitantly but upon Dream shaking his head, which probably wasn't the best thing to do, changed their tune."Oh, then we were doing to go to an arcade!"

The excitement in his voice made Techno grin and fluff his hair again but as he was pulling his hand away Tubbo gasped.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, shock mixed with excitement and joy spreading over his face.

"What?"

"Is that a ring I see Mr Blade?" 

Techno glanced down at his hand and felt a smile pull at his lips.

"Yeah," He responded quietly. Tubbo's head swung to his older brother with a look of pure joy.

"WHAT?"

"You proposed!" He exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"Dream! I can't believe you would cheat on me like this!" Fundy laughed, smacking a hand against his leg.

Techno tensed but realised it was just a joke this time.

"Seriously though man, congrats," Tubbo grinned and walked towards their brother and wrapped their arms around him.

Techno watched the touching moment with a smile then looked over to Fundy who had an almost unreadable.

He tilted his head and Fundy gave him a sad smile before turning to Dream and beaming.

"Yeah, congratulations Dream," Fundy said gently.

Techno stood up then stretched down to his toes.

"I'll be back, I'm getting changed then we can go," Techno stated, trying to delay them going out.

"Alright, babe!" Dream yelled as he was walking away.

Techno smiled to himself as he walked away for a bit. It was nice that they were going to go out and they had prepared for the loud environment by getting Emma some noise-cancelling ear mufflers.

He walked up the stairs and into his room quietly dwelling on the look that was in Fundy's eyes.

It was as though he was showing Techno that he won and as much as he loved winning, this doesn't feel like a win. Fundy probably deserved Dream more than him but they were together and they weren't separating anytime soon.

It hurt him to see a man that loved Dream as much as he did just look so defeated. Techno sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sometimes he wished he could just hate Fundy for being in love with Dream.

Techno dragged a hand down his face, groaning. He quickly opened his and Dream's wardrobe and grabbed a black turtleneck that was definitely Dream's before also grabbing a pink jacket then picked out some black jeans.

Moving swiftly, he put the outfit on before grabbing some gold accessories, deciding he wanted to look nice.

When everything was done he went back downstairs to see them all talking in a circle with Emma curled into Fundy's arms.

When she saw her dad though, she started wiggling in Fundy's arms while staring at Techno.

Techno sat down next to Fundy to play with Emma's hands as she reached a hand out towards him.

"Ready?" Dream asked, reaching a hand out to place it on his knee.

Anxiety made his stomach churn slightly, suddenly replaying that morning.

"Yeah," He answered coolly, offering Dream a reassuring smile.

"Holy shit." Tubbo muttered, looking like he had found the meaning of life and didn't like what it was.

"What?" Techno asked hesitantly.

"Tommy and I are going to be brothers!" 

Dream and Techno looked at each other and Fundy whispered to himself, clearly sensing the danger.

"Ya know, Dream. It's been a good run!" Techno said suddenly, smacking his legs before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right man, it's been a pleasure being with you but this... I don't think this is something we can allow." Techno nodded before the two of them started laughing in sync.

Emma giggled in Fundy's arms and Techno walked back over and helped Dream up.

"Here," Techno muttered, carefully taking Emma from Fundy and moving her to one arm then helping Fundy up.

Techno leaned down to press kisses onto her cheeks, making Emma giggle and reach a hand up to place it on her dad's face.

"Your daddy is gonna have to go get the baby sling so he can carry you," Techno said down to her, pressing her little hand to his mouth.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Dream whined, moving to get the sling nonetheless. "I'm worn out."

Techno stared at his lover for a moment and noticed how dark the skin on and around his nose was.

"Sit down a minute. You look ugly." Techno stated, passing Emma over to him before crouching down in front of a cabinet and grabbing concealer and a makeup sponge.

"Why do you guys have makeup?" Tubbo asked and as Techno glanced over he saw them tilt their head slightly.

"Uhh," Dream flushed and shook his head as Techno stood between Dream's legs and started gently applying the makeup.

"Oh," Tubbo quietly realised and Fundy laughed.

"What do you think it is Tubbo? Clearly, they just wrestle a lot and don't want any bruises showing!" Fundy exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Tubbo's shoulders.

They grinned mischievously and elbowed him. 

"I was thinking the same thing, why? What else would they have it for Fundy?" They taunted, smirking when Fundy started spluttering.

As Techno finished applying the makeup, he moved back and turned to Fundy, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing at all." He claimed, feigning an innocent look.

"Did you get changed when I was asleep?"

Dream looked confused for a moment before speaking, "There was blood on my top."

"Why did you get hit in the first place?" Tubbo asked curiously.

Dream visibly tensed before grimacing.

"We were out together and we kissed and some douchebag didn't like it." He basically snarled, showing the anger he rightfully had.

Tubbo's face showed their sympathy while Fundy's face contorted with hatred.

"What a disgusting person."

Techno nodded.

"Speaking of that trip though, I need to dye my hair again soon, so Tubbo if you want to dye your hair we can do it while you're here," Techno mentioned before belatedly realising that Fundy might want to too. "You too, Fundy."

Bright smiles appeared on both of their faces and Tubbo nodded eagerly.

"What colour would I dye my hair?" He gasped, laughing and grinning.

"I can help, but I don't think I'll join you." Fundy giggled. "But I don't know, maybe Dream could persuade me."

The exaggerated wink from Fundy made Techno want to get a knife from the kitchen.

"I think your hair looks nice, Fundy."

Dream passed Emma over to Tubbo while he went to get the baby sling and other supplies like the ear mufflers.

"Technoblade, you're so domestic now. How's it feel?" Fundy teased with a cheeky smile.

"Wild." He stated simply. "Especially considering I'm going to be the second to get married in the sleepy boys group; we all thought it would be Wil."

"I mean, he did say in front of thousands of people that he fucked a salmon." Fundy said curtly, smiling as he said it.

Techno laughed and nodded. "That's a good point."

"Sooo," Fundy dragged out. "You're getting married to Dream?"

"Yeah."

"I proposed to him first, so throw hands pig man!" Fundy joked, jumping around with his hands up.

Techno shook his head with a huff.

"No thanks, furry." 

The look of betrayal that appeared on his face was comical and Techno faked a cough to hide his laugh.

Dream returned at that moment with the sling already set up around him and with a satchel in his hand.

"Okay, strap her in and let's go!"

————————-

Fundy and Techno had wandered away from the brothers at some point during their arcade visit and had just started playing a game when Techno thought to speak.

"I know you're in love with him." Techno stated, continuing in playing the game he was on.

Fundy immediately started stuttering and trying to make excuses but was cut off by Techno again.

"You know, I'll complain to Dream about your flirting with him, but it doesn't actually bother me as much as I make it seem; it doesn't make me was to pull my hair out or kill you." He stated. "I don't hate you for it... I thought I would."

Techno finished the game he was on and grabbed the tickets before turning to Fundy. 

"If Dream and I weren't together, I hope he'd be with you. You love him like I do." 

Fundy started turning red, though it was difficult to tell with the lights of different games flashing.

"I do," He muttered longingly. "You can tell me to never speak to Dream again and I'll get it, man."

"That's what you don't seem to understand Fundy; I'm okay with you telling him your feelings. I know what'll happen but," Techno paused and his eyebrows scrunched. "Maybe it'll help you... move on."

Fundy swallowed and his expression turned almost fearful.

"And what if I don't move on?" He questioned, looking scared of the answer he'd receive.

"You'll be in love with him for as long as you are. I know what'll happen and so do you. I'm fine with you two being friends but I'm not comfortable sharing." A shaky smile crossed Fundy's face and he looked like he didn't know what to do now.

"Thank you," Fundy muttered as he crashed Techno into a hug. "I'm sorry it was Dream."

"I fell in love with him too, I can't blame you. As much I want to not like you sometimes, I trust that you'll keep it platonic. And please don't flirt with him too much." Fundy nodded and pulled away before something seemed to go off in Fundy's head.

"Were you actually jealous when you kissed him in front of me?" 

An elongated silence passed between them and Fundy laughed.

"Shut up."

———————-

It had been a day since Tubbo got back to Britain, he couldn't stay long because of collage, and Dream and Techno were watching one of his streams.

Tommy was there and it was quite entertaining.

The pair watched as Tubbo, in corner of the screen, got visibly excited and clapped his hands and laughed at a comment made by some of the others on the stream about the two being closer to brothers than best friends.

"I mean we basically are!" He giggled.

"Uhhh, what?" Was Tommy's very intelligent response.

After realising what they said Tubbo tried to backtrack as quickly as he could.

"Ahaah! Nothing, nothing! It was just how you're like a brother to me, I mean, not like Dream is but like our friendship! We see each other or talk to each other every day!"

Dream laughed and pushed his head into Techno's chest.

"Oh my god, my brother's going to reveal us before anyone else." 

"At least we know Tommy's not going to catch on." Techno chuckled, petting Dream's hair.

"I don't know, that was pretty easy to-"

"You're so fucking weird, Tubbo." Tommy said laughing after a small pause.

"I told you so." Techno grinned in a sing-song voice

Dream just laughed in response.


	4. The ‘Godfather’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl’s turn to come visit the boys and their child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long, turns out I burnt myself out when trying to write this, so I’m sorry if it’s not as good as the other chapters :(

"Babe, do you know where my keys are?" A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck as Dream asked the question.

Techno paused in his actions, staring at the plate in his hands.

"I don't recall," Techno muttered, turning around to give Dream a short apologetic kiss.

"Fuck, alright." 

Techno placed the plate back into the water and moved to lean back against the counter while watching Dream, who pulled at his hair in frustration.

Dream groaned, resting his hands against his face in exasperation. When he removed them, he caught Techno's gaze and smiled sweetly.

"C'mere." Techno gently ordered.

Dream shuffled towards him and wrapped his arms around Techno's waist, laying his head on his shoulder

Carefully, he grabbed Dream's face and guided him to be face to face with him.

"How've you been sleeping?" Techno gently rubbed his thumbs under Dream's eyes as he asked the question, smiling fondly when Dream's eyes fluttered closed.

"Eh," 

Green eyes were revealed to him again, scanning over Technoblade's face with the reverence of a man looking at his god.

Heat crawled up his face at the intensity that remained in his eyes when they met his again.

"You're so gorgeous," Dream whispered to him breathlessly. "How are you real?"

Dream's hand reached up to rest against the side of Techno's face as Dream's eyes travelled down to his mouth. 

Impatience surged through him and Techno leaned forwards to meet his fiancée's lips; Techno allowed himself to enjoy the warm press of his lips against his before Dream's phone buzzing on the counter broke the moment.

"You're too distracting," Dream laughed, caressing Techno's cheek. "I have to find my keys and pick Karl up."

Techno thoughtlessly nodded, smiling like a fool, a lovesick fool at that too.

Dream sighed and went back to hunting for his keys and Techno returned to his task.

It was unfortunate that Karl's visit fell when Emma's teeth had started coming through. She was ready to chew everything she could get her hands on, including hands and faces.

Once he finished the plate and set it in the side to dry for a minute, he plucked Emma out of her seat. Though when he held her, she started chewing on his shirt.

"What do you find enjoyable about this?"

She didn't answer and moved to chew on the other side of her mouth.

Techno sighed and rubbed at her back, moving to the fridge to grab a teething ring for her to chew.

"Why not have this instead?" He brought the ring up to her mouth and she happily grabbed it and started chewing it instead.

Dream quickly approached them and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead then kissed Techno before moving back.

"I'll see you in a bit, shouldn't take too long." 

Dream waved, essentially running off.

Techno watched him leave with a smile before rolling his eyes.

"How about we talk to your uncles and grandpa?" Techno muttered down to Emma.

Though, seeing as she seemed preoccupied with the teething ring, Techno moved into their office and sat down and turned his pc on.

Emma shuffled in his arms so he placed her on his lap and moved slightly to reach across to go onto discord so he could call Phil.

He missed the man so much. 

Techno had contemplated asking Dream about moving to Britain before but he wasn't sure that he would be able to cope with such a large change; Technoblade knew that if he so much as hinted at it Dream would be ready to do that for him but Techno knows he wouldn't be able to watch the man he loves push his entire life behind for him.

So he never followed up with the actual question.

Shaking his head, Techno dragged his mouse over to call Phil and watched as the screen went to a sort of dialling screen.

Phil picked up almost immediately, of course.

"Hey, Techno! How you doin', man?" The casual tone brought ease to Techno and he smiled at the man.

"I'm alright, Phil. How 'bout you?" 

"I'm-" A yell cut Phil off and he closed his eyes and sighed, then shook his head. "I'm doing okay, these guys miss you a load."

Techno laughed and leaned forwards.

"Did they-"

"Is that the blade?"

"Techno!"

The enthusiastic yells of his brothers echoed in the small office and made Emma look up from playing with one of her little toys.

"What's been going on with you guys?" Techno asked, slightly dreading their response, knowing that they wouldn’t take it in turns and just make it a competition.

The chaos started as Wilbur tried to answer first.

—————————

A loud racket startled Techno and he looked away from the screen and rolled back, making Emma giggle.

After seeing Dream's black top, he rolled back closer to the desk.

"It seems that my fiancé has arrived home, so I'll see you." Techno smiled and waved awkwardly, ending the call.

Emma looked up at him and her eyebrows scrunched. Techno smiled at her and rubbed along her eyebrow, watching as her eyes followed his hand.

"You're so small," Techno whispered, spreading his hand over her head. 

She looked very confused.

Techno hauled her up with him, walking out the office and towards the noise; he found the two in the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

Karl gasped upon seeing Techno and Emma, probably Emma more so.

"Oh! She's so honking cute!" Karl enthused, hiding his mouth with his sleeves.

Techno grabbed her hand and moved it to mimic a wave.

Karl just continued to 'aww' at the baby, approaching and holding her little hands.

"Can I hold her, Techno?"

"I mean, yeah," Techno passes her over to Karl who looked so excited to hold her.

"Dudes, I'm her godfather right? You can make that happen." Karl asked before turning his attention more towards the child he's holding.

"Careful, she'll chew anything she can." Dream warned as Karl wiggles his fingers in front of her face.

Her little hands reached up and clasped at Karl's hand then immediately brought his fingers into her mouth.

"Um, what- what do I do now?" Karl looked over to the couple, looking for guidance.

"Guess you're stuck like that," Techno joked. 

Karl pulled his hand out of her mouth, Techno glanced over at Dream to see him hiding his smile with his hands.

"Ewww," Karl whined wiping his hand against his jeans.

"We warned you."

"Okay so," Dream clapped his hands together. "If you'd follow me, Karl, I'll take you to the living room. And then we can figure out what we're going to watch."

Karl immediately brightened and smiled widely. "Oh, we could watch JoJo Rabbit? I've heard it's really good!"

Dream nodded then looked over to him with a tilted head as if to ask him too. 

"Sounds pretty good," He mutters, taking a quick look at the groceries. "What are those for?"

"They're for later, we're going to make pizzas as a bonding task." Techno snorted and shook his head.

"Okay," He drawled.

"I know. You're not very good at cooking." 

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, you're absolutely a liar." Techno pokes Dream in his side where he's weak and he curls in on himself.

Dream spins and points a finger at Techno.

"You guys are like a married couple!" Karl laughs and Emma joins with a little giggle.

"Almost." Dream remarked, Techno burst out laughing again and Dream looked over at him with a joking scowl.

"Woah! What does that mean?" Karl asked, following after Dream as he went into their living room.

"We're getting married." Techno states bluntly, watching in amusement as Karl whipped his head around to look at him. 

"Dudes! Since when!" Karl exclaimed excitedly.

"Uhhhhhh,"

"Like, 3 weeks ago?"

"You two don't remember?" Karl laughed, sitting down.

"It's been a while, besides, we've been together for so long it's like we're married already," Techno smiled, looking over his partner.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet!" Karl cooed, watching the pair sit together.

Techno smiled and Dream linked their hands happily.

"Fuck. Remote." Dream muttered to himself, Techno laughed at his forgetfulness as he reached towards the coffee table.

Techno watched Karl tentatively pet Emma's head and murmur to her gently.

"Okay, are you ready?" Dream's voice breaks his gaze and Karl's trance.

"Yeah! Let's go!" 

Techno smiled at the excited man and turned towards his fiancé to nod.

Dream settled down next to Techno and snuggled down next to him. Techno wraps an arm around him and bumps their heads together.

———————————

Techno swallowed the lump in his throat as the credits of the movie rolled.

The trio were all huddled together and all of them were all in different emotional states.

Dream had cried then sobered up, Karl cried and was still teary even though Techno himself hadn't cried, he had been close.

"Wow," Dream whispered to the room, bringing a hand to gently dab at the corners of his eyes.

Karl nodded and placed his head in Dream's shoulder. Techno snorted and stretched to rub at Karl's back.

"I can't believe Emma fell asleep halfway through," Techno joked, looking over to the sleeping baby.

"Yeah," Karl croaked, moving his head from Dream's shoulder.

Dream glanced over to Techno with a fond smile then wrapped an arm around Karl.

"C'mon, let's go do the pizzas." He suggested, standing up and stretching.

"I don't want to," Techno bemoaned, slouching back onto the couch with a grin to tease Dream.

"You are a pain in the ass." Dream buffs, getting closer with his hands outstretched. "Get up or I'll get you."

"You wouldn't dare, Mr WasTaken." 

Dream broke out into an evil grin, he wiggles his fingers at Techno and he narrows his eyes at the man.

"Dream."

"Techno," Dream sings, getting a little closer.

"Fine! Fine!" Techno pushed himself up quickly, it was followed swiftly by Karl's laughter.

Techno rolled his eyes and rolled his sleeves up before going straight to the kitchen, leaving Dream with Karl and Emma.

He jumped up onto the island countertop and pulled his phone out, googling a recipe instead of attempting to get anything ready.

"Dream, are you two making the pizza dough?" He asked as Dream and Karl walked in.

Clearly, they decided it would be best to leave Emma sleep for a bit. To be fair, it was probably for the better, knowing Dream it was going to get chaotic somehow.

"Yeah, we bought the yeast and all," Karl remarked, moving closer to Techno to try to lean up to see the recipe.

Techno managed to stop himself from laughing when Karl had to lean up by pursing his lips.

"Okay, so what you want to do is preheat the oven. Uhhh," Techno quickly scanned through the method and paused at one bit. "You guys are lucky that you don't need to let the dough prove in this recipe."

Dream grinned in triumph, nodding to himself, what for he didn’t know though.

"What temperature?"

"375 Fahrenheit." 

Techno watched as Dream moved over to their oven and bent slightly to turn the heat up.

"This house is clearly for tall people." Karl grumbled, snatching his attention from Dream and to where Karl was trying to reach.

Techno hopped off the counter and stood behind Karl and reached to get the sugar he was reaching for. He stepped back and offered it to Karl.

“Thanks da-... Thanks Techno!” Karl’s face exploded red and Techno smiled and nodded before going back to his spot.

He looked over to Dream and they made eye contact, Dream had a sly smile as he glanced over to Karl then returned to whatever he was doing.

Techno sighed as Dream pulled out his phone to get the recipe, he swiped the tab up and went to twitter instead.

Grinning, he glanced up at the other two talking quietly with Dream trying to show Karl how to make the dough.

Techno quickly typed out a tweet and sent it out, not thinking much of it.

A quiet ding sounded from the pair. 

So, Dream had his twitter notifications on? How sweet.

“You didn’t hear anything, Blade.” Dream stated loudly, Karl glanced back at Techno with a confused look.

“Why don’t you read it, Masky.” 

Dream’s shoulders tensed and he turned to look at Techno with a raised eyebrow. Hesitantly, the man pulled his phone from the counter and looked at the tweet.

“‘Watching nerds look confused over making pizza.’” Dream paused in his reading and stared at Techno. “‘Lame.’”

Karl giggled and the betrayed look Dream gave him was worth the saltiness that Dream was definitely going to have over the next few minutes.

“You’re no longer being my daughter’s godfather, Karl.” Dream grumbled, pouting. He turned back to the dough and started dusting the surface with flour. Despite it, Techno caught the small smile that graced his features as he turns away.

“No, no, no!” Karl looked distraught to say the least. “He can’t do that, can he?”

“I mean, we both need to agree, Karl. And I’ve seen what knife skills that man has, I’m on his side.” Techno shuddered at the memory of Dream effortlessly cutting up a watermelon.

Dream laughed and shook his head placing his dough onto the floury surface.

“How does yours look like that?” Karl whined.

“Techno, kneed the dough for me please, I need to show this idiot what to do.”

—————————

By the time they finished the pizzas, each of them was somehow covered in flour: Karl had it all over his head and shoulders, Dream’s shirt was covered and a handprint was on his butt, while Techno had his front covered in it, along with some flour on his face thanks to his lovely partner.

“This was a disaster.”

Karl places a hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“At least it looks edible.” He tries.

Dream turns his head to look at Karl with an incredulous look.

“If this is what you think looks edible I don’t want to know what you think is inedible, Karl.”

Karl and Techno burst out laughing but Techno calms down quickly to prevent himself from jostling Emma too much.

Dream’s face contorts in disgust, making his nose scrunch up in the cute way that shows the little scar along the bridge of his nose, a scar he got when they went on a date and Techno swung around with a sword too fast and caught him.

He had immediately dropped the sword and cupped his boyfriend’s face and watched as blood trickled down his face.

Karl seems to notice the little scar too and his eyebrows raise.

“You have a similar scar to the SAD-ist animation.” He commented, taking a step closer to inspect it. 

“Yeah, it been there for a couple of years now.” He laughs, a hand reaching to drag along his neck.

“I did it.” Techno remarked looking up from where he was trying to wipe himself off with one hand.

“What? How?”

“We were on a date and went to someplace with swords. Now I really love swords, so I was holdin’ one and I turned around to show Dream, now he was closer than I first thought, so the sword went across his nose.” He explained, talking animatedly.

Karl giggles a little then covers his mouth with a hand. Dream rolled his eyes and his hand strayed to the scar across his nose and he rubbed it absentmindedly.

“I’m going to be very brave and try your... pizza.” Dream said reluctantly, glaring at the food as though if he continued to it would disappear.

He looked down a minute to Emma and saw she was enraptured by whatever her dad was doing. Techno smiled and place a kiss onto the top of her head.

They all watched in morbid fascination as Dream took a bite of Karl’s pizza. 

His entire face scrunched up again and he couldn’t swallow it. Dream rushed over to a bin and spat it out.

“Karl, dude, I love you but that was awful.” He laughed, taking a glass from one of the cabinets.

“Good thing we have yours then, hm?” 

“Absolutely. I cannot imagine eating any more of that- Karl no! Don’t try to eat it!” 

Dream rushed over to Karl like a mother-hen trying desperately to stop him from eating any of him own pizza.

“No! You’re setting a bad example for Emma!” He exclaimed, trying to grab the pizza while laughing.

“How!”

“That’s bad food!”

Techno found himself placing his head on his daughters after watching the two. It was like Karl was their child- it would explain the slip-up.

Techno shook his head at his own thoughts, this isn’t the DreamSMP, they can’t just have Karl as their child.

He’s honorary, Techno decides, watching Dream laugh as Karl reacted the same way he did.


	5. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes to visit again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got out of my burn out! So here’s a gift :)  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! We’re getting closer to the end

'I'm coming over'

The message was simple yet it's meaning was shrouded in mystery.

Was it intended for him? Techno didn't know and for once he was anxious to find out what his older brother meant.

Dream had been at his side as he received the message, the pair having some alone time after the many visitors they'd had recently. His visceral reaction was to just respond with a thumbs-up emoji and he did. So, when he read what the message actually said, Techno wasn't sure what to feel.

What had he signed up for? There was no way he could know. Not until Wilbur either turned up or realised it was the wrong person and that was too late.

"Love, just call him." Dream mumbled late in the night while being curled into Techno.

"Didn't mean to wake you," He whispered back, Dream raised his head a little to look at Techno then promptly lowered his head again.

"Your heart started going fast," Dream's fingers trailed up his chest then he spread his fingers over Techno's heart.

Techno's heart clenched in his chest and he was sure Dream heard it stutter for a moment. "Do you sleep like this to listen to my heartbeat?"

Dream tilted his head up again, the greenish colour of his eyes looking darker than usual. Dream's hair fell messily across his face.

"Yeah," Dream murmured bashfully, shifting to bury his head into the crook of Techno's neck. "You still need to just call him though, Blades." 

The little nickname made warmth bloom in his chest, another flower opening on the rose bush of his love for Dream.

How dumb, something as insignificant as a nickname that he uses is enough to make Techno want to do anything for his partner.

"How long have you been awake?" Dream asked, moving closer to Techno and moving Techno's arm to make it so it wrapped around his shoulders.

"'Bout 10 minutes." Techno leans does to press a kiss to Dream's temple.

"It's like," Dream reaches across the bed blindly for his phone, one he grabs it he brings it close to his face and Techno has the brilliant moment of watching his soon to be husband get blinded by the light of his phone.

"It's like half two." He mumbles once he recovered from the beam. Techno feels him move to place his phone back before curling back into him.

"Sorry." Dream's hair tickles his neck as he shakes his head.

"No need to say sorry, just go to sleep again." Dream's eyes flutter closed and Techno moves a hand up to his face then brushes his thumb along Dream's long eyelashes.

"What if I just watch you sleep?" Techno questions, feeling sleep pull at him as the warmth of his lover starts heating him.

"I'm not into that." Dream mutters, half asleep.

Techno turns his head to bury it into Dream's hair then lets himself succumb to sleep.

————————

He wakes up late. Well, not too late but late enough for Dream to already have got up with Emma.

Deciding he'll sort himself out in a bit, he stretches before getting up out of bed.

Techno rubs his eyes and wanders downstairs, first peeking into the living to try to find his partner, seeing as he's not there, Techno goes to the kitchen and sees Dream quietly swaying to himself with a hum and Emma in his arms.

The little tune reaches his ears and he silently walks to the seats at the island table in the middle of the kitchen. He crosses his arms on the counter then slouches and rests his head on his arms.

Techno smiles to himself as he watches Dream quietly sing to Emma. His voice was actually quite nice when he wasn't trying to sabotage himself.

Dream turned around and saw Techno at the counter and flushes when he sees the look Techno has.

"Hello," Dream's voice still had the soft sleepy tone he usually had when he wanted to go to sleep.

"Mornin'." Dream smiled then turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Have you called Wilbur yet?" Dream asked. "Wait, actually it might be better to text him, just in case he's on a plane."

"Right, forgot about that. I'll do it now." Techno reached across the counter to get his phone.

He quickly sent the text then placed his phone back down. 

Dream turned around with a bowl and placed it in front of Techno before going back and grabbing another two bowls.

Techno looked down at the fruit with a smile, watching as his lover sits down next to him with their child.

"She likes oranges." Dream commented, looking down at Emma chew on an orange.

Techno's phone dinged and he picked it up.

"Wil says he's on a plane and that he'll be landing in like an hour?" Dream snorts and shakes his head.

"So he messaged you yesterday before he even got on the plane?" Techno nods in something akin to disbelief.

Dream seemed to share the sentiment, laughing to himself in confusion.

"Why?" Techno looks over to Dream and shrugs.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets here." Techno lowers his eyes down to Emma who was chewing happily on the slice of orange.

———————————

"Back!"

Techno looked up from Emma and saw Dream with Wilbur trailing behind.

"Hey Wil," Techno greeted before turning his attention to his partner.

"Aren't you going to ask him why he's here?" Dream asked, approaching him to lean down to kiss him before sitting down on their couch.

"Yeah Techno, aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Wilbur copies, jumping over onto the couch, half landing on Dream.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why're you here?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, brother of mine! You see, I've got a video idea to propose." Wilbur waved his arms around and almost smacked Dream in the face.

"Sure." Techno nodded.

Wilbur seemed to look surprised before he nodded happily to himself.

"Oh!" Wilbur exclaimed, a sudden sly smile crossing his face.

That meant danger and Techno knew it; his older brother was by no stretch innocent and it's good no one believed it.

"You're in trouble by the way." Techno frowned and tilted his head.

"What have I done?" Techno glanced over to Dream who also looked interested in whatever was going on.

"I mean," Wilbur drawled, moving to sit normally, pulling his legs from Dream's lap. "Someone was on call with dad and that someone said 'my fiancé is home' and then left the call without any explanation. Dad was ready to fly over and stab you."

Techno paled as he recalled the details.

"I forgot to tell Dad I'm engaged."

Wilbur's smile turned malicious, his teeth seemingly bared and he nodded, watching Techno like a hawk.

"You forgot to tell your dad we're engaged?" Dream looked at him with a weird look, eyebrows drawn together.

"And you did?" Techno quipped back, panicked.

"Yes! I called my parents to tell them I proposed and Tubbo found on their own!" Techno paused then closed his mouth. 

He scrambled out to the kitchen for his phone then ran back in and quickly called Phil.

Phil, of course, answered almost instantly.

"Techno?-"

"PHIL I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He yelled down the phone.

Phil burst out laughing, quickly followed by the two in the room with him.

"Could have guessed, mate." Phil chuckled.

"Dream proposed to me." He rushed, he heard a huff of air from Phil.

"You didn't propose?"

"No, I didn't even expect Dream to propose," Techno muttered flopping back into the floor, he looked over to Dream and Wilbur who were half listening, half chatting.

"I can't believe you just left the call after dropping that bomb though," Phil grumbled before laughing.

Techno rubs a hand over his eyes then snorts in amusement.

"I genuinely just forgot that not everyone knew this." Dream laughed and Techno moved his arm from his face to look over at Dream.

"I mean everyone does think we're married when they find out we're together." Dream laments with a lazy smile.

"That's true." Wilbur states, clicking his fingers then moving to put his legs over Dream's lap again.

Techno puts the phone on speaker and balances it on Wilbur's knee.

"Didn't you wait to tell us you two were together until it was your 6 month anniversary or something, Techno?" Techno flushed and covers his face with his arms again.

Dream looked at him with raised eyebrows then looked over to Wilbur.

"Oh yeah, that idiot came home after the date you prepared then called us and started absolutely gushing about how nice it was." Wilbur rolled his eyes and watched Techno's ears get redder.

"Noooo..." Techno moaned, shaking his head on the floor.

"What'd he say?" Dream asked Wilbur, Techno peeked through his fingers and caught Wilbur's eyes.

Dread coursed through him, like water rushing down a young river.

"Oh, just how gorgeous your eyes are, how sweet and gentle you are." Wilbur pretended to think. "Oh and about how much he loves you! How you're a human heater and you've got such warm and soft hands."

Dream started wheezing and Phil joined him in his laughter. Techno's misery grew as Wilbur still had that dumb glint in his eyes.

"He just kept going on, like a love-sick teenager. Oh! And don't get me started on when you said you liked his hair when he dyed it." 

Techno sat up quickly and pulled his brother off the couch then wrestled him into the ground. Luckily, Dream caught the phone just in time.

The pair rolled around on the floor for a moment, Dream picked Emma off the floor then sat back down and watched the siblings.

"Techno, get off me! You're so fucking heavy!" Wilbur struggled under Techno when he managed to pin him down under him.

"You know, this feels similar to the story of Cain and Abel, dear brother." Techno grins down at him.

"Don't make me pull your hair, Techno, I'll fucking do it. I'm not above that." Techno narrows his eyes at Wil.

"Do that and Dream'll pass me that glass of water, douchebag." Wilbur looked over to Dream, who seemed to be commentating to Emma.

"Dream, you're on my side right?" Wilbur looked over to Dream and watched him grin then tilt his head.

"What've you got to offer me?" Techno starts laughing maniacally.

"Techno, get off your brother." Phil ordered through the phone. Techno freezes above Wil then grumbles as he gets up off him.

"Dream you're a traitor. I'm not giving you my blessing to marry my darling little brother." Wilbur scoffed.

"Phil, I have your blessing, right?" Dream asks the phone.

Phil mutters a sound of agreement and Dream turns to look at Wilbur. "Your blessing means nothing to me, Dadza has blessed our marriage."

Wilbur sprawls across the floor dramatically and places a hand over his heart feigning crying. Phil laughs before quietly mentioning that he needed to go which they all say a small bye in response.

"Techno, your fiancé is a nasty piece of work and is hurting me emotionally." Wilbur pretends to wipe his eyes with a hand.

"I know, he's great isn't he?" Techno joked, watching Dream with a fake overly in love look.

"Ew! No! Stop that!" Wilbur shrieked, moving to smack Techno's leg.

While Wilbur is close to him Techno quickly pulls him into a headlock.

"Your dad is very silly, Emma." Dream said looking down at her.

"Don't listen to him, I'm very big and powerful, Emma." Wilbur tapped his arm and he let go of his brother.

Dream shook his head then smiled fondly at Techno before looking down towards Wilbur.

"How've you two been by the way? I just came in and told Techno he was in trouble," Wilbur laughed as he asked, rubbing gently at his neck.

"We've had some alone time recently which was nice," Techno said, leaning back casually as he watched his older brother. "You forget how drainin' it is to have visitors when all your family lives in another country and you don’t get visitors much."

Dream snorts then nods in agreement, placing a hand on Techno's leg, Techno linked their hands instead and gave a little squeeze.

"Not that we don't appreciate people coming over," Dream quickly added. "But Emma started teething and I got punched and had a black eye."

"Woah, woah, woah! We're going back to that Dream. You got punched?" Wilbur exclaimed, disbelief written clearly on his face as he looked over at Dream.

Techno felt Dream's hand tighten and squeeze his hand as his leg started bouncing.

"Some homophobe did it when we went out to get Techno his hair dye. It was the day Tubbo came around? I think?" Dream shrugged.

Wilbur's eyes just widened more as he spoke, he then shook his head and glanced over to Techno, himself.

"Almost broke his nose too," Techno frowned, which Wilbur soon mimicked.

"God, I'll beat the shit out of him if you want," Wil offers, Dream sizes him up then shakes his head laughing.

"In real life, I'm stronger than Techno, if I wanted to, I could've done more harm than you could." 

Techno watched the little crows feet form in the corners of Dream's eyes as he smiles and jokes with Wilbur, taking a moment to admire his fiancé's beauty. Even if it is in the small things.

"Oh, right! You said you had an idea for a video for you and Techno?" Dream asks, Techno looks over to Wil, remembering what he said about it.

"I'm glad you said that," Wil put on a charming smile and looked at Dream. "Would you mind coding something for me? You don't have to, I mean I could probably ask someone else but yeah. And, and I'll give you credit and-"

"Wilbur, chill. You're going to be my brother in law, you think I'd mind you asking for something probably simple?" Techno watched the panic drain from Wilbur's face in an instant.

Dream seems to just have that effect on people.

Wait, did he really think Dream would refuse? Dream wouldn't mind helping anyone, besides, as if he would deny Techno's older brother.

"Oh yeah," Wilbur muttered to himself in realisation. "When's that happening then?"

Techno looks over to Dream, who bites his lip in thought then looks down at Emma.

"Haven't planned that far yet, but probably when Emma's one."

That makes sense, of course they'd want to hold the wedding when Emma's older than she is now. Her being older makes it more convenient and easier in general.

Wilbur nods and moves forwards to take Emma out of Dream's arms sitting her on his lap and running a finger over the silky locks on her head.

"Do you know how many people are going to be at the wedding?" Techno shuffles to lay his head on Dream's lap.

"Yeah, we're plannin' on having a pretty small wedding but I'm sure that'll change considerin' how many people know Dream." Techno tilts his head to the side to make eye contact with Wilbur.

Wilbur nods and raises his hand to gently stroke one of Emma's cheeks with a finger.

"I guess but how many people are you close to Dream?" He asks, not looking up to the couple.

"Not as many as people as you'd think." Dream laughs, starting to drag his hands through Techno's hair.

"I meant, I'm sure people are gonna be offended that you didn't invite them," Techno explains, closing his eyes as Dream makes little braids in his hair. "James Charles might threaten to cancel you."

Dream must make a weird or funny face at his explanation as Wilbur chuckles.

"Don't worry Dream, Tommy got cancelled by James too. Must run in the family." Dream's hands paused in his hair and Techno could almost hear the smile.

"Must run in the family." Dream copies, continuing his hand's movements despite the small shake that he can feel in the man's hands as he moves the strands.

"Wilbur you're going to make my fiancé cry." Techno scolds jokingly, cracking his eyes open to look over to Wil.

Wilbur turns his attention from making faces at Emma to looking at Dream with an amused smile.

"Don't cry Dream," Wil laughs before a light bulb seems to go off. "How'd you propose?"

"Oh, uhh," Dream laughs. "We were in the bedroom-"

"Oooh, no need to tell me more, Dreamy boy!" Techno quickly opened his eyes to see red cover Dream's face.

Dream removes his hands from Techno's head to cover his face. He shakes his head vigorously.

"Noo," He groaned, making both Wil and Techno laugh. "No, he was standing over Emma and I- I don't know, I just had the ring and it felt like the right moment."

The soft mutter from Dream made Techno lift a hand to place it over Dream's face after he lowered his own hands.

"That's- That's actually really sweet, Dream."

"Yeah well, not what I had in mind but it worked." Dream snorted, returning his hands to the pink locks. Techno lifted his hand to show Wil the proof.

Silence settles between them all, other than Wilbur making funny faces and sounds to amuse Emma. 

"You got a partner up in Britain Wil?" Techno asks, trying to make conversation.

"No, no. I mean I tried to ask Dream on the Pizza Hut date but he never turned up." Wil sighed dramatically, Emma giggled at his theatrics.

Techno snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Britain, did you see the other day when Tubbo almost revealed our engagement?" Techno asked, laughing to himself.

"They did?"

"Yeah, told Tommy they were actually going to be siblings." Dream remarked, smiling to himself.

Emma broke the conversation with her cries piercing the air. Wilbur lifted her up and then held her out to Dream.

"That's a smelly baby." Dream sighed then narrowed his eyes at Wil.

"You're going to be the nightmare in-law that everyone has when they get married." He grumbled, carrying the baby out of the room to change her.

Silence fills the room again before Wilbur turns to look at him with a more serious look. He stands up and sits next to Techno.

"I'm glad you guys are together," Wilbur mutters, turning to look at his brother.

Techno smiles to himself, allowing himself to lean his head back against the couch.

"You are?"

Wilbur nods then turns his entire body to face Techno more.

"Seriously, Techno, I'm so pleased you have someone like Dream." He paused and his eyebrows drew together briefly. He took a breath. "I don't actually know how to articulate this but he brings out this side of you I can only remember seeing when we were little."

Techno turns his head to look at Wil and sees him getting more emotional.

"It's refreshing. You got so serious when we were teenagers and I- I didn't know what to do and I don't think Phil did either. You're so different from the rest of us. You're so intelligent and express things differently.

So, seeing you have someone that gets you, like really gets you, is... I wish we could do that. I know it's silly but I think we were able to connect better when you started going out with Dream."

Wilbur presses his head into Techno's shoulder, letting himself take a break as his voice cracked.

Techno swallowed his own spit, trying to rid the lump in his throat.

It didn't work.

Techno felt tears start to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Wilbur shook his head the pulled him into a desperate hug.

"Nothing to say sorry for. I'm just thankful Dream's made it easier for me to connect to my little brother." Wilbur huffs. "You've gotten better at expressing yourself too. You just seem... healthier? And- and that's all I could want for you, Techno."

"I hate you." Techno choked, pushing his head further into Wilbur's shoulder. "You're too good at words."

Techno knows that Dream probably left them to have a moment and he couldn't be more thankful for his nerd.

Wilbur laughs and pulls away, ruffling Techno's hair as he went.

"Aww, don't cry little brother!" Wilbur coos mockingly, wiping his eyes slightly.

Dream came back in at that moment, holding Emma on his hip.

It was just as the sun shone on him through the window and he really did look like the angel he is.

"Are you breaking my fiancé, Wil?" Dream joked, gifting Emma over to Wilbur again before sitting next to Techno.

"Yeah, get him Dream." Techno snorted, rubbing his face. "Making me feel shit."

Dream leaned forwards and playfully narrowed his eyes at Wilbur.

"Making him feel shit? How could you do that, Wil? To your own brother too." Dream shakes his head disapprovingly. "You know he hates feeling emotions."

"I know, I'm just a fiend."

The pair laugh and Wilbur throws an arm around Techno's shoulders.

"I can't believe you made it canon that you fucked a fish." Dream mumbled out of nowhere just as Techno stole a sip from Dream's drink.

Techno coughed as he choked, gasping for air as he laughs.

"How about we discuss the video instead?"


	6. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy go to see Dream and Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters should be a bit sooner but I have been preoccupied with school and not knowing how to make the chapters different,,,,
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy! :)

"Okay, so, we're going to go in and see if they're awake, okay but if they're not we just wait downstairs?" 

"Yes Bad, okay." 

"Skeppy! You have to promise."

Skeppy sighs exasperatedly and nods his head. "Yes Bad, I promise."

Nodding happily to himself Bad approached the door with the key that he had been given by the couple themselves.

He ushered Skeppy in who looked around the entrance to their house with awe. 

"Oh my god! It's fucking massive!" Skeppy stated, turning around on the spot.

"Language, Skeppy." Bad scolded, pouting slightly.

"We should just... look around, see if they're already awake," Skeppy muttered, a plan already forming in his mind.

Bad nodded agreeably then wandered off to look around the house. Skeppy was going to do that too for a while before actually continuing his plan.

Their house was really nice surprisingly, Skeppy wasn't sure if the interior was some secret talent Techno had or if it was one of Dream's things.

Either way, the house decorated immaculately and was made in a way to make it feel like a home, even if it wasn't your own home.

Skeppy hums to himself as he goes around checking the different rooms, at one point he finds one of the couple's office and grins before moving things around ever so slightly.

They're not awake and Bad must have realised it by now, he must be trying to find Skeppy. That left him with a limited amount of time to wake the pair up without being yelled at by Bad.

Sneakily, he exits the office room and creeps to the ending of the stairs before slowly walking up them, cautious not to make any noise.

He hears footsteps and tries to quicken his pace a little, begging to be able to reach the top before Bad spots what he's doing and tries his best to stop him.

Miraculously, he does reach the top before Bad sees him but the moment he's at the top of the stairs is when Bad actually spots him.

His jaw dropped slightly and he vigorously shook his head while mouthing 'no' repeatedly.

Skeppy turned his back to Bad then moved away from the top of the stairs.

He used his memory of Technoblade saying he would rather stay in the room in the middle by the stairs. So there was only one choice that could have been right.

He power walks towards to door and places his hand on the door handle before he feels Bad getting close to him. 

Skeppy threw a grin over his shoulder before opening the door and taking a deep breath.

——————————

"TECHNOBLADE! DREAM!" Techno jerked up, immediately sitting up straight and pulls a blade quickly from the side draws and points it at whoever was in their house.

Techno blinked for a moment, trying to clear his vision by the distraction of having just woken up.

A small whimper reaches his ears and he feels Dream get up from the bed just as Emma starts crying. Techno rubs his eyes with his empty hand then looks at the person again.

"What the fuck, Skeppy?" He snarls, placing the knife back down.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I didn't know your kid was in here too." He whispers, tangling a hand in his hair. 

Techno rubs his hands down his face, Skeppy sounded so genuine that he couldn't find it in himself to be anything more than irritated at the man.

It's suddenly made clear that Skeppy wasn't the only one in the house when Bad came rushing in looking both angry and apologetic.

Dream was able to calm Emma down surprisingly quickly but when he turned around, baby in his arms, he did not look happy in the slightest.

Techno felt amusement pull at him as Skeppy received one of Dream's nastiest glares.

"Why would you think that was a good idea?" He asked, voice low from just waking up and not emotive.

Despite it not being at all Bad's fault he looks like a child being scolded by his mother and looks down, shuffling his feet. To be fair, Skeppy also looks similar but it's his fault.

"We're sorry, Dream." Bad stated, softly. Bad approaches Dream and Emma, looking down at the baby huddled against Dream's chest.

Skeppy glanced over to Dream then sneaked closer to Techno.

"Dude, he's scary," He whispers, crouching down by the bed.

"You should see him when he's actually pissed off. That's... I saw it once before when someone at a club we were at grabbed me. Made me nervous, man." Techno laughed, remembering the moment. 

Dream had gone from being scary as shit to doting and worried, gently holding Techno's face and making sure he was okay.

"Damn," Skeppy whispers. He then glances to the bedside table and sees the knife. "Did you have a knife pointed at me?"

"Yeah." 

Skeppy laughs and sits cross-legged on the floor.

"Why don't you two go downstairs, we'll join you in a minute." Dream suggests, gently giving Emma over to Bad.

The two of them left the room and shut the door.

Dream let out a loud groan and walked over to flop down on the bed.

"I hate everything." He mutters into the sheets, Techno shuffled to ways the man and ran his fingers through the man's hair.

"I know." He presses a kiss to the man's head. 

Dream lifts his head with a pout, pushing himself up a little. 

Techno snorted and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then leaned back and stretched.

"You're pretty," Dream whispers, leaning his head on his arms gazing up at him.

Techno felt himself flush and pushed himself out of the bed, pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

"Get ready, you nerd," Techno mutters, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

———————————

"That took you two a minute!" Skeppy remarked cheekily as they walked into the living room to meet them.

"Yeah, well, considering we weren't even awake when you two let yourselves into our house," Dream snarked, sitting down next to Bad.

Techno looked over at Skeppy to see him somehow look surprised that Dream was still bitter at him.

"You look surprised that he's still upset, Skeppy?" Technoblade laughed. "Did you expect him to just laugh it off?"

Skeppy flushes slightly.

"Hey, Dream, love, do you want something to drink?" Techno asks, using a sweeter tone.

Dream looks over to him with a loving smile and nods his head.

"Can you get me some water, please?" 

"Bad, do you want anything?" He adds.

"Oh, could I also get some water please?"

Techno nods then looks at Skeppy and flicked his fingers towards the kitchen. Skeppy seems to understand and stands quickly to join Techno.

"Damn, Dream is intense." Skeppy mumbles, pulling his hand through his hair again.

"Yup, I've learnt that the hard way before." Techno snorts patting his shoulder. "Do you know how Dream and I met?"

Techno glanced over to Skeppy and saw a baffled look cross his face.

"No?" The pitch of his voice got higher and he set out a laugh.

"Not many people do," Techno hummed grabbing two glasses from a high shelf. "Well, I won't go into the details but Dream wasn't the one chasing the way everyone sees him with George."

Skeppy's brows raise and his mouth drops a little bit.

"Really?" 

Techno nodded and leaned back against the counter. "Yeah, I had to, I guess woo? Dream."

Skeppy went quiet for a moment then nodded his head.

"How'd you win him over then? I would've thought he had a lot of people after him." Something about the tone made Techno frown watching the younger carefully.

"He did; he's pretty, people are drawn to him. I just had a good balance of being able to be his friend and also showing him that I'm interested." Techno laughed to himself. "Even that was difficult though."

Techno pushed off the counter to fill the glasses with cold water.

"Why?" Techno asks, not particularly expecting an answer from him other than him deflection.

"Just wondering how you pulled such a pretty person." Skeppy mumbled jokingly, following Techno as he walked back into the room.

"You got something to tell me?" He jokes, glancing over to him.

"What?" Dream questioned.

Oh, he must have heard Techno say that to Skeppy.

"Nothin', just talkin' to Skeppy. Oh, here you guys go." He adds, placing the water down onto the coffee table.

"Oh," Dream nodded then smiled over to Techno. "Thank you."

Techno moves to press to kiss to the top of Dream's head, relishing in the smile he was given after.

Techno slumped down next to Dream, bringing an arm around his shoulders. Dream immediately dropped his head onto Techno's shoulder.

Skeppy hovered on the arm of the couch, looking at the baby with a smile.

"Are you guys christening her?" He asks.

Techno wonders about that, neither he nor Dream had actually discussed it.

"I don't think so? My mom wants us to but I'm not awfully fond of church so," Dream trails off then snorts to himself. "We could just have godparents without the legal documents. Just put it in our will."

Techno nods, it's a good idea. Neither of them are fond of going to church, with Techno not being Christian and Dream... Dream just couldn't be bothered with religion for himself.

"I mean, having people in our will to look after our daughter would still be legal documentation of having guardians after death which is what godparents are." Techno said, tilting his head to look down at his partner.

Dream nods his head then shoves it back into Techno's neck. 

"That means we have to plan who the godparents are and change our wills." Techno brought his hand up to pet Dream's head.

Dream abruptly pulled his head away, turning to look over at Bad.

"Bad, you're like my dad so you would be one. Which I guess would also mean Skeppy is one seeing as you guys don't go one without the other."

"Dude, what!" Skeppy laughed, burying his face into his hands.

"He's not wrong." Techno laughs, leaning back to look at the other.

Dream leans over to Bad for a moment rubbing a finger across Emma's head. She smiles at him and reaches her hands out for him, Dream turns his body to face Bad.

"Hello, baby," He coos plucking he out of Bad's arms then leaning back against Techno's side.

"Why do you always lean against me? You're like buffer than me," Dream looks up at him with a smile and Techno just shakes his head at the man.

"Awwww, such a sweet couple!" Skeppy mocked.

Techno snorts and places his head onto Dream's shoulder, "I have no idea what you mean, we're mortal enemies."

Skeppy laughed and moved to sit more in Bad's lap.

"Yeah, me and Bad too." 

Techno watches Skeppy with a raised eyebrow. Was that... what he was talking about?

"I don't think Bad's heart could handle you even pretending to not like him." Dream smiles, Techno turns his head to look at Dream more and sees the knowing nature of the smile.

"You're right, he gets jealous when I stop paying attention to him," Skeppy slyly looks over to Bad.

"No, I don't," He whined, pouting. 

"You do!"

Dream snorts then looks down at Emma. Techno shakes his head then manoeuvres his arm to stroke Emma's cheek, listening to the two argue like a married couple.

"We don't sound like that do we?" Techno whispers into Dream's ear. Dream does his cute little giggle, shaking his head.

"No, of course we don't," Dream mutters jokingly.

Though from memory he could remember Tommy complaining over Techno when they hadn't been together for long. It had been an argument that had Techno going back home, since they'd lived in America for some time.

He couldn't remember why they were arguing but he was talking to Phil about it and Tommy clearly wasn't very interested in Techno's personal problems so started complaining about Techno complaining, stating it sounded dumb and like they were an old married couple.

He's pretty sure he smacked Tommy upside his head due to his snarky words and his own bad mood.

"Baaad," Skeppy whined, Bad just turned his head away slightly but his eyebrows scrunched up in a way that showed he was trying to suppress laughter.

"Can you hold her? I need to actually make breakfast," Dream says turning to Techno and handing Emma to him.

"I could-"

"No..." Dream whispers, a frown on his face as he shook his head. "No, you can't."

Techno frowns then looks down to Emma, "Your daddy is a mean."

Skeppy burst out laughing, looking like he couldn't breathe.

"Why would you use that word?" He wheezed.

Techno sighed and stared at Skeppy as he laughed and shook his head.

"It's an alternative for dad and she has two dads?" Techno states with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't you use like," Skeppy cringed for a moment. "Papa?"

"Skeppy, look me in the eyes and tell me that sounds good." 

He couldn't meet Techno's eyes.

"Well, if you guys want to reconvene in the kitchen, I'm going to be making breakfast since we haven't been up that long." Dream interrupts actually going into the kitchen this time.

Bad readily follows Dream, he already knew the layout of the house since he'd visited before. Somehow Skeppy hadn't visited over the past two years they lived in this house; whenever they planned for him to visit something always came up.

Dream would mutter about it being fate. He understood why he said that now, especially from the rude awakening.

Not that Dream didn't like Skeppy but they were usually both filled with chaotic energy and it just condensed even if the two weren’t being chaotic. Though, Dream was a lot less chaotic since they had a baby.

Techno zones in to see Skeppy still hovering by him, despite the others having left.

"You good, Techno?"

"Yeah, zoned out is all," Techno shook his head then looked down to Emma, she was just watching him tiredly. "Okay, c'mon."

Techno pushed himself up with one hand then returned the second hand back to Emma.

Skeppy and Techno moved to the kitchen and saw Dream and Bad stood together with Dream mixing some sort of mixture in a bowl.

"Dream, you're getting buff," Skeppy comments. Techno narrows his eyes at the over and bumps into him.

The man laughs, before sitting down at the island table.

"I'm not trying to steal your man, Techno," He teased, eyes then moving back to the pair.

"You are getting kinda buff," Bad states looking over to Dream with a weirdly sympathetic look.

"It's because I'm not playing minecraft like a nerd at the minute." Dream mumbles, turning towards the others.

"You aren't!" Bad exclaims. "We all miss you, you keep forgetting to talk to us for days at a time, like when you used to speedrun. Sapnap gets sad without you, so does George."

Dream smiles happily then seems to realise why they miss him, smile morphing into a frown.

"Stop making my fiancé sad," Techno laughs, knowing that it was Dream's own fault. 

Skeppy turned to him dramatically, eyebrows raised and slams a hand against the counter.

"What?" He yells, Techno frowns at him and shakes his head raising a finger to his lips.

"What do you want?"

"You're engaged?" He questions, voice high but quieter than before.

Oh, it was one of those things he forgot to mention. Again.

And it was, again, one of the important people in his life.

"Yeah," He confirms, standing to place Emma into her high chair so she could wait for her food too. "I keep forgetting to mention it."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Bad gives Dream the evil eyes, making him flush and duck his head, staring intently into the mixture.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at telling people stuff. Especially when it's important about me." The last part was muttered after a brief pause.

Somehow Bad seemed to know what he meant and patted the other's shoulder. Then seemed to look at Dream then feel even worse so he pulled him into a hug.

"Awww, Dream, it's okay," It was awkward just looking at Bad trying to hug Dream while he held the bowl.

"It's really awesome though dude! I want to be a flower girl though." Skeppy smiles, looking at Techno.

He nods, pretending to be serious, "Absolutely, you'll look very pretty with flowers."

Dream laughs but nods, playing along with Techno's plotting.

"Yeah, you're the first person to ask so, first come first serve kinda thing. But I'm pretty sure Tubbo would also like to be a flower person." Dream turns back towards the counter to place the bowl down.

"Wait I'm not being-"

"No need to be shy, it's okay. We'll have it all planned out by the time of the wedding," Techno quipped, offering Skeppy a sly smile.

"What?"

"Hey Bad, can you get me a pan for these pancakes please?"

—————————

Techno and Dream found out Bad and Skeppy wouldn’t be staying that long afterwards, it was why they came early. They were looking at a house that was in their area, it was nice.

After they’d had breakfast they ended up sat in their garden, Dream was sat in the grass Emma sat in the middle of his crossed legs.

“So you two are going to be living together now?” Dream asks, pulling apart a blade of grass in his fingers.

Just as Bad and Skeppy looked at each other Dream glanced up. A weird sense of knowing filled him and he covered his mouth as he leaned on his hand.

“Yep! Skeppy suggested it but we’ve talked about it before,” Bad smiles, turning back to face Dream on the grass.

Skeppy glanced down at his hands in his lap with a small smile.

He understood what Dream’s look and smile meant now. Somehow he was very aware of people’s feelings, if he wanted to be.

Dream absolutely isn’t aware when people seem to be in love with him, which had been an issue when he was watching Dream get flirted with by some other people despite him also being right there. 

Of course, the universe once again came in clutch and Dream found out about his feelings and was at least somewhat endeared by him.

“Well, you guys can come to visit any time you want then,” Techno grins, feeling somewhat excited that Skeppy will be living close, hopefully.

“Absolutely not any time.” Dream stated, voice firm. Techno laughed and leaned back in his chair. “Dare wake me up and not Bad or Techno will be able to stop me.”

“Stop you from what?” It was almost a taunt but the way his voice cracked and he shuffled was telling enough.

Dream looked up from the blade of grass in his hand to stare at Skeppy.

“Yeah alright.” Skeppy laughed quickly, Dream snorted and smiled.

“Really though, if you guys ever need anything, we’re going to be here,” Dream’s gaze was pointed at Skeppy. “Especially if you need advice on anything.”

Skeppy looked baffled for a second before some sort of realisation dawned on him.

“Aww, thanks Dream,” Bad said, smiling at the younger.

Dream nodded then moved to pick Emma up as she got a bit too close to a dip.

“She’s getting bigger,” Bad commented, watching her.

“We’ll be conquering the world as soon as she can walk.” 

Bad glanced down at his phone and gasped, gently grabbing at Skeppy’s arm. “We have to go, we have to get to the viewing.”

Bad stood from where he was and Dream joined him, holding Emma on his hip. He approached Bad and wrapped an arm around him, whispering something in his ear.

Techno turned to Skeppy and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what’s bothering you,” a lie. “But you are so amazing and I believe in you.”

Skeppy crashed into him and pulled him into a hug. Techno hesitated for a minute before wrapping an arm around him back.

“Stop it!” He whines then laughs pulling away from Techno.

The two of them escort the pair out, chatting as they went. When they left completely and sat down in the living room Dream turned to him.

“They’re like us.” 

“What?” Techno frowns, eyebrows drawing together.

“I remember you telling me a couple years ago about how you felt when you caught feelings,” He explained, moving to place Emma down as she had fallen asleep.

Ah, he realised what Dream meant now.

Dream came over and sat down on his lap, raising his hands to Techno’s hair.

“He’s like you, he’s being forthcoming but Bad can’t see that,” Techno hummed closing his eyes as Dream ran his fingers through his hair. 

Dream leant into his ear, “Though, Skeppy can’t either.”

Techno cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow, Dream nodded, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Bad is also?” Techno opened his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist.

“Has been for a while.” Techno felt Dream move the strands to braid them.

Dream loved to practise braiding his hair, always said he couldn’t do it on his own hair and that he wanted to know how to do Emma could have nice hair.

“So they’re somewhat like us,” Techno concludes shuffling back so they were resting back against the couch.

Dream grins and continues braiding his hair in silence for a moment.

“At least we have babysitters close by now,” Techno jokes, he feels the vibrations of Dream’s little chuckle and smiles to himself.

“It’ll be nice to have time to ourselves every now and then, Dream. If we wanted to, we could do date nights again.”

“By date nights do you mean playing video games together, you watching me cook or both of us being able to nap?” Dream asks, leaning down to place a kiss between his eyebrows.

“This is slander I wouldn’t just watch you cook! I would help if you would let me,” Techno said, tightening his arms around Dream.

“Techno, I adore you and everything you do but you can’t cook to save your life.” He could hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

“Oh no, you see, I’m actually very good at everything I do, you’re just lyin’.” He drawls watching a frown cross Dream’s face as he narrows his eyes at Techno.

He tugs slightly at his hair, causing Techno to wince slightly.

“I only put up with you because I love you.”

“I’m aware.”


	7. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to have a talk on the DreamSMP, it’s revealed that many other people didn’t know about relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this and, man, I relate to Quackity.  
> But the end is nigh, this story will soon be at its end.

"How long are you going to be streaming tonight, Techno?"

Techno glanced down at his phone for the time.

"I'm going to try for like two hours, then we'll be in call for a little off-stream." Dream nodded, watching his from his spot.

"Who're you streaming with?" He asks, leaning his head on his hand.

"A lot of people on the smp, it’s an event but then everyone else on the smp is going to be in the voice chat." Techno tilts his head at the man. "How come?"

Dream's eyes shifted slightly and he shuffled in his seat before shaking his head.

"No reason, sorry." Dream tries for a smile but something was off about it.

Techno moves a toy towards Emma in the sandpit, thinking about what to say.

"Are- are you alright, man?" Was what he settled with, it may not have been the best question but it was cutting to the chase.

Dream seemed to pause for a second, biting his lip as he does when he's thinking.

"You said you'd tell me if something was up, right?" Techno nodded, they had made that agreement as he wasn't very good at telling his he was feeling. "Then what's up?"

"What?" He laughs.

"Technoblade," Dream uses a gentle tone on him. "You promised me you'd tell me if something was wrong and now I'm holding you to that."

Techno averted his eyes briefly, watching Emma lift her hand to her mouth. Carefully he reached across and pulled the hand from her face and sand dropped from it.

"She's like Wilbur." He laughs, smiling to himself, remembering the story Phil told him.

"Techno, are you changing the subject or distracted?" The patience that Dream sometimes contains amazes even him, he knows Dream can get hotheaded and react quickly but he puts an effort in never to snap at Techno.

"Distracted," Dream nods then leans back slightly. "I think I'm internalising a lot of stress."

A hum came from Dream then he moved from the chair to sit near the sandpit with Techno.

The lack of response from his partner makes him continue, "I haven't been able to destress on minecraft because it's always just work now and you're usually preoccupied with Emma and it's- it's... Uhh, hard."

There's a gentle thump against his shoulder and he tenses slightly before realising it was just Dream.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, moving to press against Techno's back then reaching his hand around to play with Techno's fingers.

"It isn't your fault," He refutes, looking down to their hands.

"Maybe it isn't but I should've noticed sooner. And I could have spent more time with you after we put Emma to bed." Dream nuzzles his head into the crook of Techno's shoulder.

Techno feels himself relax a little, loving the sort of moment to themselves.

"Have you gone to your therapy appointments recently?" Techno cringes at the question.

"I haven't," He confesses, feeling as Dream's hand stops.

"Techno," He drags the last syllable and Techno feels the want to curl in on himself. "You need to take care of yourself, I can hold the fort down while you're away. Hell, you could just have online sessions."

Techno nods quietly. The weight on his shoulder lifts and he can feel the tingle on his skin of being watched.

A sigh comes from Dream, he could feel the breath on his face, and he reaches a hand up to turn Techno's face towards him.

Techno watches as Dream's face gets closer then feels the press of their foreheads touching. 

"Is the voice chat after going to be a wind-down?" Techno can faintly feel Dream's lips moving.

Techno nods, turning his head again to watch Emma bury her hands in the sand.

"Would've been even better if you were there with me." Techno teases, moving away from the serious tone.

Dream snorts, "I might join you after you finish streaming."

Silence settles between them and Techno can't help but let his head fall back against Dream's shoulder.

"Oh god, Tech, she's going to eat sand!" 

Both of them move quickly to bring her hand out of her mouth.

"This is your brother's fault," Dream grumbles, forcing a laugh from Techno.

"I'll stab him for you."

————————————————

In the middle of his livestream, Techno had to leave his office to grab some water since he'd forgotten to bring a bottle into the office with him.

He walked into the kitchen to see Dream sat on the floor, holding Emma's hands and helping her stand.

Techno paused in his step watching her with barely contained excitement.

"She's standing!" He states excitedly, Dream turned his head and Techno could see that he also had an excited smile.

Techno crouched down by them and saw Emma smile at him.

"I know! She's so amazing!" Dream almost squealed. "Wait, you're still streaming, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Techno quickly grabbed his bottle then stooped down to kiss Emma on the head then kiss Dream before rushing back into the office, taking a sip before talking again.

"That was a very excitin' journey chat," Techno grinned to himself before looking at the chat.

"Okay nerds, stop spammin' late. I just went to get water."

Techno looked across to his other monitor, seeing that everyone was planning on meeting in the SMP for some sort of event.

He clicked back into minecraft and glanced over to chat seeing everyone asking if Dream was in their little event on the server.

"No, chat, Dream isn't coming on the server today," Techno says just as a donation comes through.

'Is Dream alive?'

Techno laughs at the question, it seems like everyone seems to think that.

"No guys, Dream isn't dead, he's just an idiot and really busy, probably filming the 50th manhunt. Now chat, no more questions about Dream, I'm far superior."

Techno heads over to their meeting place on the server and joins the voice chat.

"Eyyy, the Blade!" Was the immediate response he got from Tommy.

"Hallo," 

He glanced over to who was actually in the call and nodded to himself. It was mostly the main people from the Manberg era, along with Awesamdude, Ranboo, Hbomb and Phil.

Many of them all greeted him before deciding to start whatever they would be doing.

Quackity spent time complaining that George wasn't there and was probably asleep again before Schlatt stated that he and Dream were probably sleeping together.

Techno rolled his eyes and leaned back against his seat.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely sleeping together," Sapnap stated, which followed with laughs from Wil, Tommy and Tubbo.

Techno rolled his eyes and muted himself to talk to chat for a brief second before returning.

———————————

After the stream had finished most of them remained in the call just to chat.

Hbomb, Ranboo, Sam and Fundy dipped, some others seemed to be doing that soon too.

"Techno! It's been a while, last I heard you blew up Manburg then left!" Schlatt said cheerily, Techno snorted and leant back in his chair.

"Yeah, haven't been on too much since then, I'm a busy man," Techno drawls, taking a sip from his drink.

"We've missed you, Techno," Niki's soft voice said, a fond smile made its way onto his face.

He likes Niki, she's sweet.

"Yeah, Techno, we missed you," Wilbur teased, he could see the man give a sarcastic smile on the screen and rolled his eyes.

"You're one of the people who visited recently," Techno grinned, raising an eyebrow as he dramatically threw his arms up.

He could hear Tommy and Tubbo idly chatting in the background before Tommy seemed to scowl at the camera.

"Technoblade, you told everybody but me about the thing!" He complained, frowning at the camera.

"The thing?" Quackity asks, Techno sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Of course, Tommy would somehow put him into the centre of attention.

"Don't worry about it, he's just being dramatic." 

"Aw, come on Technoblade! Give us the information!" Schlatt called walking back to his desk from the pope.

"No." 

Sapnap laughed then shook his head.

"I'm going to see if Dream wants to go on call, I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon, Techno." There was a sneaky look from Sapnap. "Bye everyone!"

He raised his hand in a wave to him before he was left with the others.

"You and Dream are getting close, Techno." Niki has a kind smile but something similar to the knowing look Dream has caught his attention.

Schlatt quirked an eyebrow and a grin spread across his face. "Got a thing for the green man do you?"

Techno just wanted to sink into the ground. 

Schlatt wasn't wrong but Dream was his fiancé, he didn't just have a thing for him. And he felt irritated at the constant mention of him and Dream, he just wanted people to know that he and Dream were together for them to drop it.

"There's a lot of silence over there, Techno," Schlatt remarks, Techno just throws his hands up in defeat and exasperation.

He quickly puts them down afterwards, realising that people would be able to see his ring; something he couldn't be bothered to deal with after all the teasing.

"No matter what I say, you're going to say I'm into him," Techno rebutted, watching Schlatt laugh.

"Touché, touché."

Techno looked down at the time and decided he'd like to go see Dream and Emma for a couple minutes and fill his bottle back up.

"I'm going to go get a drink a minute, I might be a bit. I'm going to grab a snack too." 

He turns his camera off then mutes himself, then stands up and stretches down to his toes.

Techno could hear Dream talking idly to Emma and went towards the sound.

He poked his head around the corner and saw Dream playing with Emma on the floor, making her giggle and make a screeching sound.

Smiling to himself, he creeps up behind Dream then grabs his shoulders, frightening the other man.

"Techno!" Dream laughs leaning back to look at him.

"Hey," He whispers pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Dream smiles at him then returns to playing around with Emma, though she stares at Techno when she isn't laughing.

Techno kneels down next to his partner and tickles her belly, pulling giggles out of her. She reaches her arms up and spreads her fingers at him.

Gently, he leans down and scoops her up, holding her against his chest. She grabs at his hair and he moves a hand to pull it out of her hands before she pulls it to her mouth.

"Hair isn't tasty," He mutters kissing her forehead.

Dream stands up and stretches his arms above his head.

"The food will be done in a bit."

Technoblade nods, making faces at Emma as he follows Dream into the kitchen.

"How was the livestream?" Dream asks, moving into the kitchen, he picked Techno's bottle up on the way, seeing that it was empty.

"Alright," Dream turned and raised a curious eyebrow. "The event was pretty cool, had some fun."

The smile that crossed Dream's face at hearing he was happy made Techno's heart ache. It was almost painful knowing that this man, who chose to be with him, was so perfect.

"Are you still in the call?" 

"Yeah, they all think I have a thing for you." Dream threw some sly side-eye at him at that. "Woah! What's that supposed to mean?"

"They aren't wrong are they?" The knowing tone makes Techno want to rebuff his claims but he knows Dream will just point out his lies.

"Maybe it's just that you're pretty," Techno suggests, trying to turn the tables on Dream.

"Exactly, exactly. They see that you think I'm pretty! You're into me!"

"Nooo! Lies! Slander!" 

The theatrics makes Emma laugh and Techno joins his daughter. Dream surprisingly just lets out one of his little chuckles.

"Why don't you go back to the call, I'll get you when it's ready in like 20. You'll probably have left by then right?" 

Techno glances over to Dream's phone to look at the time and nods, he'll probably be overwhelmed by interaction at that point.

Techno places Emma in her high chair, seeing as Dream was getting her food ready. Quickly, he darted over to grab his bottle then smiled at Dream before leaving.

Opening his door, he tried to get back into the call without drawing too much attention to himself but clearly, he didn't think about that when he turned his camera off.

When he joined back in everyone was talking about a random topic, something from Tommy caught his attention though.

"Noo, you can't just tell me that cotton eyed joe could be a euphemism for STDs." Tommy whined, burying his face in his hands.

Wilbur burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair as he laughed.

"I think this was a bad time to come back," Techno laughs, feeling slightly unsettled.

How did they get to that topic?

He really shouldn't be surprised considering it came out of Tommy's mouth but something about his younger brother saying that made him want to pull his skin off.

"Eyyy man!" Tommy drawled, copying Quackity's accent horrifically, the British accent was just too strong.

"I think I might just disappear again," He laughs, watching Tubbo throw his head back in laughter.

Techno listened to them all talk for a while, just allowing himself to calm down by just hanging out with his friends.

At some point Sapnap had joined again and was just in the call, pointing out to the others he had just been talking to Dream.

Schlatt was weirdly the first to complain.

"Aye, buddy, why don't you shut your mouth!"

Clearly, Techno had forgotten about how time actually exists, despite him insisting it was just a construct, as a knock at his door broke everyone's concentration.

"Was that you Techno?" Niki asked, tilting her head slightly.

He didn't know what to do now.

Dream knocks again then opens the door slightly, "Hey Tech, you ready?"

It seemed to cause chaos in their voice chat among the people who didn't know, Niki had a hand over he mouth and was wide-eyed and Schlatt and Quackity seemed to be hitting their desks.

"Yeah, come in," He sighs, he knew the second they heard Dream's voice he would have to surrender eventually or be bombarded with questions.

It was a moment too late when he realised that not all of them had seen what Dream actually looked like.

"Holy shit!" Was Schlatt's loud yell as Dream came into the room, holding a bowl of homemade curry in one hand Emma in the other.

How he managed not to burn his hand, Techno didn't know.

"Thank you, Dream."

He received a smile as he placed it on Techno's desk, giving the others a good view of his face.

"Oh," Was the only thing that came out of Dream's mouth when he realised they were still on call. "Uhhh, hi?"

"No fucking way! That's Dream?" Quackity yelled, looking awestruck.

Techno turned to him in his chair and muttered a 'sorry'.

"Dream, what the fuck? You're like... hot!" Techno turned back to the screen to scowl at Schlatt.

"Stop swearing, there's a child present," Wilbur states, shaking his head at the others. "Many, in fact."

There's a distant yell of 'hey!' from Tommy.

People who hadn't seen Dream before seemed to just be gaping. Techno gets the sentiment, Dream is very beautiful but really?

"Jesus Technoblade, no wonder you're into Dream, damn," A low whistle made him narrow his eyes at Schlatt again.

"I'm going to put Emma to bed then I'll be back, say goodnight to her," Techno nodded, glancing over at the time, it was very late. He didn't know it was so late. 

Well, late for Emma.

"Night kiddo," Techno whispers placing a hand over her head.

Dream rolls his eyes then leaves the room.

"You and Dream live together?" Niki asks, still looking surprised.

"Dream has a baby?" Eret asks, a similar look of bafflement.

"Yes to both," Techno mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

There was a pause before people were just talking about how Dream looked, Techno cringed slightly.

"Why are you all talking about my brother like that, man? Weirdchamp if you ask me." Tubbo looked weirded out by the words they used about Dream and he couldn't help but agree.

A knock at Techno's door alerted him to Dream coming back.

He turned back towards the door and gave Dream an unimpressed look.

"Dream! Looking good, man!" Karl yelled good him, pulling Dream's attention from him.

"Thank you, thank you," Dream laughed, walking close to Techno and hovering next to his chair.

"We didn't know you lived with Techno, Dream. What's it like?" It was a nice question to answer, he mentally thanks Niki.

"Never ask him to cook, made that mistake when we first moved in together," Dream laughed and then just sat down on Techno's lap. "He gave me food poisoning."

Dream shuffles to essentially lay across him while they're still on the chair. Techno sighs and frowns at him.

"Couldn't you just stand?" Techno complains, poking Dream in the stomach.

Dream looked over to him and smiled and Techno felt all his resolve die. "Fine."

"Wait, he actually gave you food poisoning? I thought you were just exaggerating!" Tommy burst out laughing and slammed a hand against his desk.

"No! It... it didn't look good. At all. But he tried really hard so," Techno frowned and shoved a hand into Dream's face.

"You didn't have to eat it," Techno grumbled.

"Aww, but you know I love you," Dream cooed pulling Techno's hand from his face.

"Wait did you guys not know that they lived together? Did they just never tell you?" Karl asked, leaning close to the camera.

"I mean I didn't know!" Quackity mutters.

Techno placed a hand on Dream's stomach, just resting it there. 

"I did, obviously. That's my brother." 

Quackity looked like everything he ever knew had just been revealed as a lie.

"Dream's your brother?" The despair that in his voice just made Dream laugh. "Oh my god."

"Quackity, that's like not knowing Tommy, Techno and I are brothers!" Wilbur joked though it seemed to just make his crisis worse.

"I thought that was a joke created by your fans," Quackity whined.

Techno laughed with Dream but got distracted when Dream shuffled to sit up normally.

"Alright?"

"It was uncomfortable." 

Techno wrapped his arms around his waist and just hummed.

"Are you guys together?" Niki asked, watching the pair chat together quietly.

"I mean," Dream grabbed Techno's left hand and raised it to the camera. "I guess."

"Oh my god!" Niki exclaimed excitedly, hands waving in front of her face.

Funnily, people didn't seem to realise they were talking. 

Dream dropped Techno's hand and smiled while everyone else just continued talking about how Quackity didn't know that there were siblings in the call.

"Niki, are you alright?" Eret asked, laughing a little.

"I'm- I'm," She paused you take a breath and giggled. "I'm alright."

Dream suddenly leaned forwards and grabbed the bowl he'd placed on the desk, turning to hand it to Techno.

Techno snorted, grabbing the bowl and taking a bite.

"Wait, I just realised," It felt that Eret was staring right at them. "Techno was that a ring?"

Dream nodded his head as Techno took another bite so he wouldn't able to answer.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quackity cried out, he was hunched over his desk and his shoulders were shaking. 

"You guys literally talk so little about yourselves but both of you can talk for ages," Wilbur states, leaning back against his chair.

"I have no idea what you mean, Wilbur. Everyone knows everything about us." Techno drawled, Dream snorted then nodded.

"I mean, I know most things since Dream and I talk a load," Tubbo comments.

Techno knows there is no exaggeration in that either, they talk enough that Techno knows everything about Tubbo and Tubbo knows everything about him and Dream.

"Wait, wait, wait! Go back, go back!" Quackity's brain seems to have caught up and he looks up quickly. "A ring?"

"I have no fucking idea what is going on," Schlatt laughs.

Dream seemed to be loving the absolute chaos in the voice chat.

"Yeah, a ring." Dream confirms, making Quackity's jaw drop. "On his left hand too!"

Everyone who didn't know, except Niki but including Tommy, started yelling.

Techno placed his forehead on Dream's shoulder and shook his head. He knew Dream was smiling.

He placed the bowl back down onto the desk and wrapped his arms around Dream, keeping his head down.

"You know," Dream mutters, leaning into the mic. "I have a kid now too."

"Oh, how is Emma, Dee?" Tubbo asks. Techno lifted his head and rested his chin on Dream's shoulder.

"She's good, she stood up today!" The people who knew what was going on cheered. "I think it wore her out though, so she's asleep now. That and it's late for her." 

"Man, she's so cute," Sapnap chimes in, he must have just been sitting in the chat listening to the chaos.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Niki asks when everyone has quietened down.

"A long time. Many years." Techno says, watching everyone on the screen.

"Congratulations, dudes," Schlatt laughs. "I wouldn't have known if you guys hadn't said. Got a pretty man there, Technoblade."

Techno narrowed his eyes at the camera again, reminded of earlier. He thought that Schlatt would shut up if they were revealed to be together.

"I'm aware."

Eret makes a funny face then smiles, "Dream have you been sat on Technoblade's lap this entire time?"

"Yes, I have."

"This voice chat has just been throwing shit at me, man, and I don't know if my little brain can handle this." Quackity laughs. "I found out that sleepy boys are actually siblings, Tubbo and Dream are siblings and Technoblade and Dream are together and have a kid?"

"From the summary I just heard, you seem to be handling the information very well." Wilbur commented, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah! You're doing really well big Q!" Tubbo joined in.

Though, Tubbo seemed more genuine and Wilbur was more joking. It was like a mirror of Dream and himself.

"Hold on one second, I'm going to send a picture into the chat of our daughter," Dream leaned forwards to grab his phone which he had placed down on the desk somehow.

Techno groaned in displeasure at being jostled around. He knew that if they weren't on camera Dream would just immediately call him a baby.

"Aww, dude, she's so cute!" Eret's response made Dream smile from what he could see in his other monitor.

"She's gotten so much bigger compared to when I last saw her!" Karl giggles.

"Emma's doing really well. We had a doctors check-up and they're really happy with how she is," Techno states, happy to talk about their daughter.

"Aye, big man, you should make her middle name Tommy!" Tubbo seemed to give Tommy an odd look.

"Hey, Tommy. We're going to be brothers by law soon!" Tubbo excitedly calls.

"You almost told everybody on your stream when you got back to the UK, Tub." Techno snorted, putting his head back on Dream's shoulder.

"We were watchin' your stream as it happened," Techno added, huffing a laugh.

Techno felt himself happily start withdrawing more from the conversation, happy to just be listening to his friends and fiancé with said fiancé on his lap.

It definitely did help in lowering his stress, especially as it was one of those days as Dream emitted just the right amount of heat. 

In many ways, it was like cuddling a hot water bottle or maybe sitting next to a fire out in the cold or the later seasons.

Time goes by and Dream must notice that Techno's half asleep so he excuses them.

"Blades, say goodbye," Dream prompted.

"Byee," 

Everyone seemed to wave back at them then Dream left the call, leaning back against Techno.

"Phil was right, you're just a big softie." Dream moves his arm back to put a hand in his hair.

Gently, Dream unwrapped his arms from around his waist but intertwined their hands, leading him up to their room.

Once they got there, Techno immediately threw his shirt off. He was only wearing sweatpants and a shirt so it didn't really matter, besides he was too tired.

Despite that, he walked over to Emma's crib to check on her as she slept. Her hand was raised up towards her mouth which was very sweet.

Techno raised his hand and pressed a kiss to his middle and pointer finger then touched the fingers to her forehead. He didn't want to disrupt her sleep.

Tiredly, he turned around and was greeted by Dream changing into sweats and a t-shirt . Techno figured since they were getting married Dream wouldn't mind him ogling him.

"I can feel you looking at me, Blades," Dream smirked, throwing a glance over at him.

Techno moved over to press himself against Dream's back before he had the chance to put his t-shirt on.

"Come sleep," Dream turned his head with a raised eyebrow then raised the t-shirt in his hands. "Nooo, just come to bed."

Dream rolls his eyes then throws it onto the floor and lets Techno pull him down to their bed.

"Did today help with your stress?" Dream whispered, placing a hand on his face and rubbing a thumb just below his eyes.

"Yeah, I got to be with you and my friends," A smile crossed Techno's face. "Emma also stood up."

The beaming smile he received when he reminded Dream made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

It used to surprise Techno when that happened after the initial crush and when they got together but sometimes it just happened and reminded him that he was so dearly in love with the man.

Dream turned his head back from looking over at the cot and just snuggled closer to Techno. He had a strange routine of snuggling into him before trying to fall asleep, it was one of the ways he knew Dream was tired.

Techno felt a kiss against his neck before he drifted off into sleep.


	8. One and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Dream and Techno and Emma being shown to the viewers in a sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a great time and I’m glad you guys have enjoyed this. 
> 
> I’m not sure if I like how I’ve written this chapter so if you see this or other chapters change, don’t mind it, I’m just revisiting and making stuff a little better.
> 
> But this is the last chapter of this! So I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

It turned out that planning a wedding was a pain in the ass. There were so many things that they needed to sort out. 

Why they needed lots of different coloured flowers decorating their venue? Techno didn't know but their wedding planner was a force to be reckoned with and he wasn't going to dispute what she said.

Their venue was a mansion of sorts, it was built in a nice part of the country that was relatively isolated and had a pretty little pond put the front. It had a large back garden that they had prepared for after the wedding and a few willow trees were dotted around that added to the aesthetic of the place.

They only rented the place since Dream's Mom had really wanted them to get married somewhere other than a courthouse. Dream wanted to have something catered more for his mother, something their wedding planner took into account when she showed them that venue.

Probably the only fun parts about the planning process were getting to try the food and pick what they wanted. 

Getting a suit was next on Techno's agenda, he had Wilbur with him when they got their suits, you know, since Wilbur was his best man. He bought a black suit, Wil and he agreed that it looked good.

Then, in the weeks before their wedding, they'd made a bet: who could find a totem of undying first, and Dream lost, so he had to wear a veil. 

He didn't wear a dress, no matter how much Techno wanted him to and jokingly poked at him to wear one. It only took the whispered threat of Techno not having someone to keep him warm at night to stop him from asking again. 

After that threat had been made, the compromised and Dream was going to wear a white suit, not a white dress. Dream wanted the colour white, he said it looked good on him and honestly, Techno couldn't disagree.

Despite everything though, Dream continued to moan about the veil as the days until the wedding drew nearer.

On his own accord, a couple of days before their wedding, Dream showed Techno what his suit looked like before the wedding and he couldn't help but realise his future husband was the embodiment of beauty. His suit was tailored to completely hug his body the way it should and then there were the little embellishments of gold that were strewn across the outfit. 

Emma had a cute little dress, curtesy of Dream's mom, that matched Dream's suit, even down to little bits of gold on the dress. They looked adorable in their matching outfits the hints of gold really brought out their eyes.

Techno could remember standing in front of everyone and feeling like he was going to throw up as they waited for Dream. He didn't tell anyone about it and tried to take his mind off it by taking his surroundings in.

Tubbo, Sapnap, Bad and Punz walked in just before Dream, with Tubbo being last of them, he was also carrying Emma with him. It was adorable when Tubbo moved Emma’s hand in a little wave.

Before he got to see Dream, there had been Niki and Ranboo, Niki had begged to be the flower girl and Ranboo was appointed ring bearer but still wanted to throw flowers. 

They were walking down the aisle throwing flower petals happily, it made Techno laugh a little he watched Ranboo reach into the little basket to throw petals. Ranboo looked oddly serious as he threw little flower petals down the aisle.

Phil was the one who walked Dream down the aisle. Dream didn't say much about his dad other than he wasn't invited or didn't want to come. So at the last minute, Phil has stepped in to walk Dream down the aisle, something he knew Dream was entirely grateful for. 

He knew Dream was tough but he'd been so anxious when he realised he wouldn't have anyone to walk him down the aisle so it meant a lot to Dream that Phil would do that.

Watching his two favourite people quietly joke together as they entered made him smile to himself and he could feel his throat tighten momentarily. 

Dream took his breath away, the veil slightly hid his face but he could see that Dream looked stunning, especially as the sun shined down through a window and onto him, almost like the sun was giving Dream away like Phil. Like Dream was a child of the sun.

That was the first time that day that he needed to bring his hand to his eyes to wipe tears away.

From what he saw too, Phil continued to support Dream as they walked down the aisle as he seemed to offer reassurance and more jokes as at one pint he saw Dream's shoulders shake through the veil.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only part where he cried.

Dream's vows almost got him crying again. Especially the parts where Dream sounded choked up but carried on. 

He remembered the words Dream said:  
"Esteemed rival, Technoblade, my love. Falling in love with you was," Dream laughed breathlessly. "A wild ride. I can remember the moment I realised I was in love with you; I was sick and you came over, uninvited, and found me. 

You sat down with me and took care of me, you rubbed my back and made sure to stay until I recovered. When you left, everything hurt because it all crashed over me, you are my one and only. You hold my heart, I am in love with you."

There were other bits after that were more traditional, you know, to have to hold and through better and worse, all that. But that part stuck out, mainly since Dream had never told him the moment he realised he loved Techno.

Someone in their crowd sobbed loudly after he ended his vows with such a tender tone to his voice. The wobbly smile he offered after he finished made Techno's heart warm and made him lose his breath.

The party after the wedding was just as fantastic but for almost completely different reasons. 

Wilbur had downed wine as soon as he saw it, despite having not eaten, and kept going until he was tipsy while he gave his best man speech. 

It turned out Techno underestimated how well Wil could hold his alcohol as he didn't stutter more than usual or slur his words much at all as he spoke.

His speech made almost everyone laugh as he told stories about the couple, them doing stupid things, Dream getting a scar from the sword incident and how Techno forgot to tell them about the major developments in their relationship twice. From friends to boyfriends then from boyfriends to fiancés.

Techno buried his head in his hands at that point laughing in embarrassment, Dream rubbed his back comfortingly as Wilbur got sidetracked and mocked him for that, almost completely derailing his own speech.

Then it was time for Tubbo's speech, Dream had immediately taken one of his hands into his own when Tubbo had looked at Dream and smiled before facing the crowd. Silence had fallen over them.

Dream pulled the veil back over his face immediately, but Tubbo interrupted themselves to make Dream take it off again, much to Dream's chagrin.

The speech itself was so heartfelt that Dream couldn't speak when they finished, he sat there with tears streaming down his face then pulled Tubbo into his arms and jokingly scolded them.

He had the same sort of thing with Phil, who's casual but so utterly wholesome and loving speech left him without words.

Techno was sure they had never cried so much in the past year compared to that day. 

Emma just mumbled something along the lines of 'da' the entire time reaching out to place her hands on their faces, probably trying to stop them from crying. It got little giggles from Dream.

Oh, then there was the dreaded first dance. Dreaded but not for him. There was one thing Techno prided himself on: he was better than Dream at dancing, and there is no denying it. Dream has two left feet.

Surprisingly though, Dream did very well during the dancing. He'd whispered into Techno's ear while they danced that he took classes just so he wouldn't look like an idiot on his wedding day.

Dream's confession made him chuckle. Of course he wouldn't let himself be made a fool of, Techno forgets that Sapnap and George don't stop teasing him when he messes up.

They also danced with Emma, she had learnt how to walk pretty well by then but they still were supporting most of her weight as they danced around with her. It was mostly just them taking little steps and leading Emma around the place.

One of his favourite moments was when Tommy wanted to dance with Dream, the expression of thinly veiled contempt Dream had when Techno implored him to dance with his youngest brother made Techno cackle.

After the dancing, everyone went to get some food and just wander around and talk with anyone and everyone.

Dream carried Emma most of the time, he'd muttered to him that it was because there were chocolate strawberries on low tables, Emma's one weakness, and that someone would probably feed her them if he didn't have her.

But when Dream had put Emma down to go talk with his friends having asked Techno to watch her, Techno saw Phil look around before getting a chocolate strawberry for her. Though he did make sure that she didn't get anything on her dress.

Phil was a sneaky man. And a risky one at that, Techno feared for his father's soul if Dream caught him. 

A lot later in the night, when everyone had a few to drink, even Tommy who had stolen a few drinks, Phil dragged his husband away from the crowd for a minute to an isolated corner. 

Techno had watched Phil talk to Dream for a while then Dream pulled him into a hug. Phil put a comforting arm around his shoulders just as Dream pulled away. He took a moment then smiled at Phil before walking back to Techno.

The moment Dream got close to him, he saw the tear tracks down his face and watery eyes. He held his husbands face in his hands and wiped the tears away with a smile.

"I'm glad Phil's my dad too."

Just from that Techno could have guessed what his dad had said to Dream.

It was a sentiment that Phil had wanted to share with Dream since he and Dream had their first argument; Dream had called Phil, explained the situation and asked if he knew how he could make it up to Techno. When they made up, Phil had told Techno to keep him as, even if they broke up, Dream would be invited to family events.

Their moment had been interrupted by a tipsy Tommy with Tubbo giggling next to him. Ranboo was following behind the pair with a smile.

Dream just wiped his tears with a laugh and patted Techno's shoulder before he wandered off to find George and Emma, so Techno was left alone with the teens.

"You're all married and shit now," Tommy mumbled to him and he was correct; Techno was now all married and shit.

"I am."

Tommy just engulfed him in a hug, he thinks the alcohol made him emotional, he just wrapped his arms back around his younger brother. Techno rubbed his back as Tommy buried his face into Techno's neck.

Techno watched the other boys as he held his brother, Tubbo looked up to Ranboo and nodded to him. Then they looked at Techno.

"Listen, Techno. You and Dream have been together for a while and I was too afraid of you to shovel talk you when I was younger because you're tall and I'm not." That had made Techno laugh a little, he was a lot taller than Tubbo but so was Dream.

"Ranboo has adopted Dream as his brother too, so if you fuck up? Badly? You hurt my brother and I'll make sure you never get to see him again."

Unsurprisingly, that made anxiety swell within him. He wouldn't ever want to not see Dream even if they spilt. They're best friends, hell, that's one of the reasons they're married.

Apparently, though, it was Ranboo's turn next and he spoke very calmly, but even then, the underlying threat was clear.

"Dream's my brother now and you are too but you have more siblings than him and Dream's had my back a lot so I owe him in a way I won't ever elaborate on."

The contrast between their talks with their in-laws, when Techno told Dream about it after their wedding, made both of them laugh. Techno's family invited Dream into the family with open arms and Dream's brothers had threatened him.

Honestly, Techno was surprised it was that way around. His family was notoriously protective of him considering how awkward he is, while Dream's family was more relaxed.

Their honeymoon was just as great as the main event but this time they got to just relax. Emma was able to go to a new place, it sunny and they all just had a nice time overall.

His favourite part was getting to see Dream sleeping in the sun or when he was in the ocean water with Emma having fun.

Dream acquiring a stray cat that followed him around whenever it saw him was an honourable mention too.

Overall, it was surreal.

A month after their honeymoon, Dream and Techno had to get back into their normal video routine a month after their honeymoon. Well, Dream had to really.

He'd, essentially, been living the life of a househusband. Happily.

Twitter had been flooded when they saw Dream was back, everyone was freaking out. More than when Techno uploaded.

Dream found it hilarious yet endearing. Of course he did.

But, it was overwhelming, to say the least. 

Coming back and having everyone's attention on you? Having everyone scrutinise and analyse why they came back from their breaks nearly at the same time. It was stressful. So much so that it got to the point where even Dream had to step in and ask people to calm down after he thought the initial excitement should've died down by then.

Which was nice but a small but very vocal part of them didn't care and kept pestering them about everything.

Something about it was... wrong. Other content creators were using it as content even after it had been expressed by both of them to stop talking about it. The cycle was just perpetuated by these other creators, that didn't know them, talking about it and telling their audience about it. And from that, the small, vocal part became the larger still vocal part.

Hell, Dream was on stream playing a game with people like Corpse and Pewdiepie and he had to apologise before he said he was going to leave the game and end the stream after a particularly invasive donation had upset him.

So, while the wedding and honeymoon were great everything initially after they came back was not.

Dream tried his best to be positive but he could slowly see it becoming tiredness, exhaustion. And Techno knew it was probably reflected on him.

It took until the current month for everything to calm down again and Dream, while he still relentlessly adored his community, was hesitant on sharing anything too personal.

————————

In the morning, a week after they'd been married for two months, they were watching Tubbo's stream.

It hadn't been too long after they'd woken up but they were downstairs watching their stream on the TV. The best thing was that chat had just seen Tubbo's suit that was, for some reason, on the wall behind him.

Tubbo just glanced at the chat and saw the barrage of comments about the suit and smiled then laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I was invited to a wedding a while ago," They mentioned carrying on with what they were doing without elaborating further.

They said it just as Dream came in with a bowl and a sippy cup.

"Chat just saw Tubbo's suit," He commented, turning to watch Dream sit in front of Emma and offering her the bowl or the cup.

She grabbed the bowl and mumbled something.

Techno stood up and sat next to Emma, who looked up at him and nodded then went back to her fruit.

"Did daddy give you melon?"

Emma nodded and hummed, glancing up to him with a piece of melon in her fingers. She moved it up to his mouth and made little sounds.

"For me?" Techno asks, moving his hand towards the little piece. Emma nods again.

"Thank you," He smiles, popping it into his mouth.

Dream came in again and sat down on the other side of Emma, quickly passing a bowl of fruit over to Techno before settling with his own.

"I'm startin' to think you just enjoy having fruit in the morning," Dream snorted and gave him an affirmative look just as he took a bite of apple.

"We're probably going to have to be more careful since Tubbo revealed he was at a wedding before we came back," Dream mentioned, looking over to him before sucking a grape into his mouth and making a pop sound.

"I can't take whatever you say seriously when you do that," Techno laughed fondly, receiving a sly look before Dream did it again staring him down.

Emma started giggling before pushing a bit of melon into her mouth.

"Oh husband of mine, I don't know why you wouldn't take me seriously, I'm deathly serious." Dream sighed dramatically.

"Why are you like this?" Techno asks, raising an eyebrow at the man, suppressing his own laugh.

Dream offered an amused smile before looking up towards the TV to watch his brother.

"I'm going to tell Tubbo you're being mean to me," Dream sniffs, pretending to be sad and raising a hand to his eye.

Techno narrows his eyes at him then leans down to Emma. "Don't trust him, he's a good actor."

Emma stared up at him seriously before turning to Dream and babbling to him.

"You've made my daughter a traitor," Techno paused and a grin spread across his face. "What're the odds?"

Dream looked at him with his mouth open before pouting and fake glaring at him. Though, he broke out into giggles before Techno could even wonder if he'd upset the man.

With narrowed eyes, Dream watched him then put his hands over Emma's ears, "Fuck you."

In his moment of weakness, Emma grabbed some raspberries from Dream's bowl and put them in her own bowl.

Removing his hands, Dream looks down at her with a fond smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head.

Techno sat quietly simply observing his husband as he doted on their daughter, giving her some more of his raspberries.

He was sure that if there was ever a time where they were starving and Emma wanted what Dream had, Dream would die of starvation before letting Emma ever be hungry.

Needless to say, Dream loved Emma with his whole heart. Though, that's just how he does things.

Their eyes met again as Dream looked up, a thoughtful look on his face as they watched each other. Dream's eyes flickered down to Emma before going back to Techno's eyes.

While he had no idea what had been going through Dream's mind, it seemed like whatever he was thinking of needed a lot of thought.

Briefly, Techno wondered what had caught the other so deep in thought but he dismissed it before his curiosity could dig its claws in. Dream would tell him eventually.

"Hey, Tech?" 

Maybe eventually wasn't that far away after all?

"Yeah?"

"You're so pretty," Dream smiled then carried on as if he hadn't just flustered him entirely. As though he didn't cause Techno's brain to malfunction.

You'd think after so long that Techno would have gotten better at receiving compliments from his partner but his reactions seem to still be the same as when they first started going out.

"I-I'm aware," He mumbled taking some of his fruit to eat and lowering his head to let his hair hide him.

Was it his best strategy? No! Of course it wasn't.

Did it stop Dream from seeing him being so flustered by the compliment? Yes, yes it did. And that meant that he wouldn't be bullied by his husband about him still being incapable of handling compliments.

A huff from Dream pulled his attention, the man was just watching their daughter fondly, something that happened often. Techno often wondered if Dream would want to be more of a househusband than a creator but he ultimately knew that being a content creator was something Dream worked really hard for and wanted to do.

Sometimes Techno entertained the thought of the pair of them having another child when he saw Dream give Emma one of the fondest looks he'd seen him give anyone. He didn't think of it often and they would probably wouldn't adopt as young as Emma again. 

The idea of Emma having a sibling when she's older was rather appealing but Techno just squashed the desire down most of the time, he would need to discuss it with Dream in the future if the want for another child stays the same.

A gentle hand through his hair pulled him from his own thoughts slightly.

"Techno?" The call completely brought him back and he looked over to Dream.

Techno hummed and leaned his head into Dream's hand slightly, watching a smile pull at his mouth.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" The gentle amused whisper from Dream made him snort then pull away slightly.

"Things far too complicated for you to understand, idiot," He grinned, collecting all of their bowls before going into the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher.

When he came back into the room he was greeted by Dream putting a hairband into Emma's hair and making an adorable yet completely ridiculous ponytail on the top of her head.

"Don't look at me like that, her hair gets in her eyes!" Dream whined, pouting at him.

Rolling his eyes, Techno walked over and placed a kiss onto his husband's lips before sitting in his lap, facing their TV. He could absently feel the air Dream exhaled when he huffed in response but continued with texting Phil.

"I'm showin' Phil what you've done to her," Techno drawled, quickly taking a photo of her and sending it to Phil. Dream tried to stop him but they ended up having a sort of wrestling match on the floor.

Thanks to the newfound strength Dream had, he won; although, he did get off of him relatively fast.

Techno remained in his spot on the floor and looked up at Dream. He was staring down at him fondly.

"I win," He grinned. Techno glared half-heartedly at him but when a hand was offered to him he let Dream pull him up from the floor but straight into his own arms.

A small whisper of 'hello' passed from Dream as he looked up at Techno slightly. Techno smiled and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you," Techno muttered, closing his eyes.

A small huff came from Dream and he felt Dream cup his face then leans up to kiss between his eyebrows, "I love you too."

Feeling the hands on his face move away, he opened his eyes again.

"Come on, we have things to do today, remember?"

Techno groaned and leaned his head back.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright," He grumbled, only earning a laugh from Dream as he picked Emma up.

———————————

"Doesn't your dad look like a wet dog," Dream cooed at Emma as the got into their house again.

Techno scowled at him over Emma's head.

"I didn't have time to dry my hair properly and you have short hair so shut it," He grumbled placing Emma down as she wiggled in his arms.

"You look after Emma and I'll go get a brush and I'll do your hair, you baby," Dream has a cheeky smile before wandering off into the house.

"Emma, your daddy is a menace," Techno whispered to her with an amused smile.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his twitch app. Oh, Wilbur was streaming.

He clicked onto the stream and turned the volume up before placing his phone down and taking Emma's jacket and shoes off.

"Thank you," He muttered when Emma happily helped him take her shoes off.

Someone calling his name got his attention, it was Wilbur, of course. Instinctively, he typed a 'what' into the chat in response to his brother calling for him.

The smile that erupted onto Wilbur's face made him smile to himself, although, the call from him did startle him a little. He immediately answered with his usual 'hallo'.

Wilbur happily greeted him, "Hey Techno, how've you been? It's been what, two months?" 

Techno understood the subtle question under his words. How's married life?

"I've been good, I was out this mornin'," Techno stated, grabbing one of Emma's little toys and wiggling it for her to grab.

"Yeah? What were you doing? Or is it one of your little mysteries?" 

Techno snorted in response. Wilbur and his theatrics were going to be the death of him.

"I was just out with someone," Techno muttered, watching Emma look cute.

A small chuckle came from Wilbur's mouth and the immediate sense of danger washed over him.

"What are you-"

"Tech? Who are you talking to?" 

Dread coursed through him as questions where immediately spammed in the chat, some caught on to who's voice it was while others were questioning who the voice belonged to and then chat suddenly turned from the questions to exclamations of 'DREAM?'.

Techno looked up at Dream and saw him frozen in his spot with wide eyes, his hand was covering his mouth and overall, he looked horrified.

Taking a deep breath, Techno opened his mouth again, "Yeah, that was Dream, we live together."

Finally breaking from his frozen state Dream walked behind Techno and sat down behind him. He felt Dream press his lips to the back of his neck apologetically before just resting his chin on Techno's shoulder.

"Woah, chat is literally crashing. You guys have broken my chat," Wilbur laughed, trying to shake the awkward tension.

Techno tried taking some deep breaths to calm himself down which didn't really do anything to ease him but arms wrapping around his waist did let him calm down a little more.

"We're just that iconic and you're lame compared to us." Techno drawled, leaning back into Dream.

"You're such a dick, Technoblade," Wilbur whined, frowning into his camera. "You know what? You too, Dream."

"Well, now we can just say it runs in the family," Techno laughs then cringes immediately, realising what he said. What is going on today?

Dream starts laughing behind him and couldn't seem to stop. Techno facepalms and huffs, he thought it was going to be Tubbo. It was meant to be Tubbo.

Maybe chat wouldn't know? Maybe they just took it as sibling banter between him and Wil?

"Oh, Technoblade, is this some sort of confession?"

No chance of that anymore.

"Wilbur I regret this, I shouldn't have joined. This wasn't a good idea. I've revealed too much, my mysterious persona is sufferin' now," Techno whined, Dream snorted then moved away to play with Emma.

"Awww did you almost expose you and your hus-" Wilbur quickly cut himself off and Techno didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. "Fuck."

Dream burst out laughing and just couldn't stop, he started crying in laughter. Emma looked completely baffled by what was going on with her other father.

"This wasn't a good idea," Techno repeated with a slightly raised voice.

God, he didn't want to look at chat but, at the same time, he needed to look at what dots they had connected. 

Sure, he was strong in minecraft but he was a weak-willed man and gave into the desire to look at what chat was saying and, unfortunately, chat had indeed put together what Wilbur was about to say.

"Wil, it wasn't meant to be you and me who did this, who slipped up. It was meant to be Tubbo and Dream or someone," Techno groaned, Dream's laughing reached his ears again and he frowned at him. "Shut up."

It didn't work and only had the opposite effect; Dream started laughing harder.

"Nooo, my clout! Dream's going to take my clout!" 

"Techno, you realise this is all on Wilbur's stream right? Wilbur's taking your clout." Dream quips back, an amused look appearing on his face.

"I'm leaving! I'm not allowin' you to take more of my clout!" Techno quickly left the call.

Dream and he had an almost stare off before he broke their stare by shoving his head into his hands.

"You okay there?" There was a tentative nature to his voice that did not help him feel better at all.

"I exposed us," He stated, devastated. Techno peeked through his fingers and saw the concerned look on Dream's face, just as he opened his mouth Techno spoke again, "I thought it would be Tubbo."

The concerned look turned into one of disbelief and outrage.

"What?" 

Techno started giggling to himself and looked up at Dream. The scoff that came from Dream let him know he wasn't actually upset, along with the little smile on his face.

"You're an idiot. It would've happened eventually anyway." Dream mumbled, smoothing down Emma's hair. "What do we do now though?"

A sigh escaped Techno and he ran a hand down his face and shrugged, "We'll figure it out later or something."

Dream watched his face for a moment and a sympathetic smile appeared on his face. He opened his arms for him and Techno shuffled over and curled into his arms.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen eventually, remember?" Dream muttered into his ear, running a hand through his hair.

Techno felt Emma bump into him and pulled her into the middle of their hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

——————————

It turns out later was at 3 am when he had been woken up by nothing.

Techno gently shook Dream awake and while he looked tired, the amount of concern that immediately crossed Dream's face was enough to make him smile. Dream cupped his face with his hands and scanned over his face, once he realised nothing was wrong he flopped back down on the bed.

"What's up, Tech?" Dream's voice was low and gravelly from just waking up and he had an arm strewn across his face.

"We could play off of what Tubbo said in his stream about a weddin'." He whispered.

Dream removed his arm to squint at Technoblade before leaning up and wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back down onto the bed.

"We're not doing this now, write it down on your notes app and go to bed," Dream mumbled, blinking tiredly.

Techno took the idea up and quickly noted his idea down on his phone before he let Dream pull him back into their usual sleeping position.

Despite the warmth and the sweet lull of sleep, he couldn't find himself falling asleep as quickly as Dream. While waiting for sleep to take him, he carded his fingers through Dream's hair and closed his eyes.

Sleep came and pulled him in inevitability.

—————————————

"What're you doing?"

Techno tensed for a second at the question then turned to offer Dream a smile.

"You like playin' up to the Leo role, right?" The statement earned him a raised eyebrow but an amused smile.

"You say that as if you're not dramatic too," Dream rebutted but he looked entirely excited.

Techno snorted and wrapped his arm around Dream waist as he continued to set up for the stream. In all honesty, he was probably taking too long to do such a simple task but he was nervous.

"We really don't have much choice to do this, do we?" Techno muttered sitting back down into his chair.

"'Fraid not, I think everyone noticed it yesterday," Dream sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't know how we would justify it other than coming clean."

Techno dragged a hand through his hair and nodded, he'd made it very clear something was going on and when Wilbur almost said husband he knew the act was over. It didn't mean it sucked any less though.

"Alright," He took a deep breath before starting the stream. 

"Hello,"

Messages started flooding his chat that mostly just consisted of the usual 'late' comments. He laughed and greeted a few members that had joined.

"Alright, alright, chat calm down. So, Twitter had a field day yesterday and I thought maybe I should just say it myself or something- I'm not gonna go make a video, chat, who do you think I am?" Techno joked, watching a mix of answers fill the chat.

"Considering it's not just me though, I thought that my guest might be able to help me talk about this,"

Dream got closer again and sat down on Techno's knee.

"Hi," He said it in the cute way everyone in his fanbase seemed to fawn over.

The way his chat started freaking out made him laugh and pinch Dream's side. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said it like that.

"Yeah, here's my esteemed rival,"

"Don't listen to him, he's just bitter I beat him in battle yesterday," Dream smirked over his shoulder and Techno just grumbled under his breath.

Techno scanned over the chat again and it seemed everyone was either confused or knew exactly what was happening and was incredibly excited. 

"So, Tubbo mentioned they went to a wedding recently," Glancing at the chat just revealed everyone freaking out. "Well it was our wedding; Dream looked very beautiful with a veil."

"It was a bet, it was either me or him and he used hacks! It was rigged!" Dream complained to the stream, making Techno snort and push him gently in a mock of pushing him off his lap just to have Dream cling to him.

The chat seemed to mostly have sympathy for Dream but a smaller part kept spamming 'lame'.

"You loved it really, wait a minute chat, we discussed it earlier and we'll show you some of the photos... but not with Dream. Yet." He quickly clicked into the file with the photos.

He had to be careful which ones he showed the stream since Dream still didn't want to have his face shown. In the end, he put some photos in another file that were safe to show and then clicked so his screen was showing the photos.

Techno leans back and lets Dream give little anecdotes of things that happened in the wedding, including how his brother and Ranboo gave Techno the shovel talk.

It seemed that a lot of people who watched Dream were also watching the stream as the numbers were very high.

A text to speech message came through when Dream finished talking for a second, asking about who the baby was.

"That's our daughter, Techno's chat," Dream explains grabbing the mouse and hovering it over her face. "She's napping at the minute."

Little messages of excitement came from the chat when he mentioned they had a daughter, there was a blend of people trying to make a name for Emma, people getting excited and keyboard smashing then overs saying that Emma was now their sibling. There was also a slew of 'Dadnoblade' in the chat but he pointedly ignored them.

Dream had a soft smile as the messages all came through, it seemed as if Dream had adopted his chat already which went well with their narrative that Emma was their younger sister.

"Chat, it seems Dream wants to adopt you too, he's got very strong paternal instincts at the minute- Hey, don't look at me like that, you do!" 

"What! Shut up, no I don't. You're an idiot." Dream pouted and turned to face him.

Techno smiled up at his husband and quickly pressed a kiss to him to stop him from pouting.

A message came through that interrupted their moment: 'so are you guys gay?'

Dream shuffled on his lap for a second, seeming to have to think of his answer.

"I'm not really interested in putting a label on myself but I am currently with a man so make of that what you will," A laugh escaped him as he answered.

"We're pretty similar like that. I think we've discussed this before, right?" Dream nodded to him and hummed his affirmation. "I think we said something along the lines of what you said, I can't remember."

Techno leaned forwards and opened minecraft to start running around on the new DreamSMP.

"Wait, Dream, does this mean I can have admin powers? Can it be TechnoSMP now?" He joked, watching his partner roll his eyes while shaking his head.

"No."

"What! Aww, come on Dream, imagine the views it would get. Dream we would get so much clout."

Dream watched him with something sly in his eyes before turning to face the mic.

"Hey chat, spam one if you want to see our daughter and Technoblade being adorable?" 

A wave of ones filled the chat and Techno groans narrowing his eyes at his husband.

————————————

They ended the stream when they hit the hour mark, mostly since Emma would be waking up soon and they didn't want to have enough time to overshare about themselves or their personal life.

Techno was the one to wake Emma up from her little nap, Dream hadn't wanted her to be asleep for much longer as she wouldn't sleep the whole night if they let her keep sleeping.

Of course, that also meant he faced the little baby rage of a sleepy Emma. Though it just meant that he faced the full wrath of pouting and a grumpy baby.

It got personal when she wanted to go to Dream and get all the attention from him.

"You told me to wake her up on purpose," Techno grumbled, watching Emma cuddle in close to Dream.

"I didn't tell you to do anything," He said, using the cooing voice as he said it more to Emma than him.

Rolling his eyes, Techno sat at the other end of their couch and pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter. 

They had somehow got a trend starting about how they were married. It was mildly concerning how many people had tweeted about it. Along with a few other bits trending there was 'Dadnoblade', the bane of his existence.

He even showed Dream his phone and how many people were talking about it then the fanart that was already being produced.

"Wow, that's insane," Dream muttered, breathless. "They're so quick to do it too."

Techno nodded, continuing to scroll down his timeline.

"Are we just leaving it to those who know, know?" Dream seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding.

"It's not like it's really going to affect how we do our videos or work together," That was true, they'd been doing this for years with barely any slip-ups and people didn't know at all.

"Wait wait," Techno looked to Dream with a raised eyebrow. "Go to YouTube, let's see how many people have rushed out videos."

His home page was dotted with videos that had titles that all went along the lines of, 'Technoblade and Dream married!?'.

"That's ridiculous," Techno muttered to himself.

"Just wait until people like Keemstar and people who hate me find out," Dream burst out laughing before putting on a mock accent, "Can't believe Technoblade is with Dream, I've lost all respect for him."

Techno snorted and laughed, shaking his head, "Most of our fanbase is too excited that they have two large creators that are in a not straight relationship, they'll be goin' for the throat if they do that," 

"As they should," Dream joked, grabbing Emma's little sippy cup and giving it to her. He ran his hands over her hair as she drank.

There was a moment of silence between them before Techno looked up to Dream.

"Did you really think it would be me or Tubbo to accidentally reveal our relationship?" 

Techno burst out laughing and stood up, grinning at his husband, "Do you want coffee?"

"I don't like coffee?" Dream responded, looking confused.

"Good."

"You're not getting out of it that easily, Techno!" Techno cackled to himself as he walked into the kitchen.


End file.
